Affinité canine
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Se sentant abandonné par James, qui passe tout son temps avec Lily, Sirius se rapproche de Remus. Slash SiriusRemus. Version française de ma fic Canine Affinity.
1. Jalousie

**Affinité canine**

_Titre anglais: __**Canine Affinity**_

_Version anglaise dédiée à __**Akari**__ et __**Nicky**__  
__Version française dédiée à __**Lune**_

_Note:__ Pour une fois, ce n'est pas qu'une traduction: cette fic est bien à moi. Simplement, je l'avais écrite en anglais d'abord. _

_Warning:__ Pas pour les gens qui n'aiment pas voir deux garçons ensemble, évidemment..._

_Disclaimer:__ Bien entendu, les personnages et leur monde magique ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est pas avec ça que je pourrais gagner le moindre centime._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 1 – Jalousie**

Une exclamation résonna fortement dans le dortoir, réveillant Remus en sursaut. Il ne se demanda même pas qui avait crié ni pour quelle raison: la voix était sans doute possible celle de Sirius, et Remus n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour deviner que "Quoi ? Encore ?" signifiait que James avait l'intention de voir Lily à un quelconque moment de la journée et que Sirius pensait que cela se produisait trop souvent. Rien de nouveau. Sirius s'en plaignait depuis des semaines – très exactement depuis Halloween, c'est-à-dire un peu plus d'un mois déjà.

Exactement comme Remus s'y attendait, James demanda "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?" et la réponse de Sirius ne tarda pas à fuser, cinglante:

"Tu nous laisses tomber, Prongs, voilà ce qu'il y a de mal ! Tu nous laisses tomber pour une _fille_ !"

C'était vrai, dans un sens. James passait réellement plus de temps avec Lily qu'avec n'importe laquelle des autres filles avec qui il était sorti avant, et ses amis le voyaient donc assez rarement en dehors des cours ces derniers temps. Mais Remus n'aurait jamais pensé à l'en blâmer. Ça lui semblait plutôt normal, et il savait que James ne le laisserait jamais tomber pour ce qui comptait vraiment. Prongs ne manquerait jamais à l'appel pour les nuits de pleine lune, et c'était la seule preuve d'amitié que Moony lui demandait.

Toutefois, la réaction de Sirius était compréhensible aussi. James et lui avaient toujours été plus proches l'un de l'autre que de Remus ou de Peter. Dans ce que Remus appelait mentalement la famille des Maraudeurs, Prongs et Padfoot étaient comme des jumeaux – inséparables, et tellement habitués à tout partager avec leur _alter ego_ que les joies étaient deux fois moins fortes et les peines deux fois plus si quelque malheureux hasard les empêchaient d'être ensemble au moment voulu. Maintenant que l'un d'eux était amoureux, il était donc logique que l'autre se sente trahi, puisque cela signifiait que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un d'autre comptait au moins autant que Sirius pour James. Si seulement Sirius se rendait compte à quel point il était dur pour James de voir son bonheur en partie gâché par ces reproches incessants !

Remus écarta un peu le rideau de droite de son lit et tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour prendre sa montre. Même pas neuf heures... Beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever un samedi matin !

Il reposa la montre et prit le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire la veille.

Remus était tellement habitué à lire dans la salle commune, toujours remplie de bavards, que la conversation de ses amis n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer complètement. Il fut obligé de relire le début du chapitre 7, puis un autre paragraphe un peu plus loin. Rien à faire ! Une moitié de son esprit persistait à écouter Sirius et James en dépit de la volonté de l'autre moitié, qui tentait d'ignorer ce qu'ils disaient.

Bien sûr, quand Sirius avait reproché à James de les laisser tomber pour une fille, James avait répliqué avec emportement que Lily n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Puis il s'était lancé dans un très long discours à l'éloge de sa belle et, bien que le rideau l'empêche de voir l'expression de Sirius, Remus l'imaginait parfaitement: sans aucun doute, Sirius levait les yeux au ciel – exactement comme il faisait, en première et deuxième année, quand Remus n'avait pas encore renoncé à tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi il aimait la lecture plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

"Prongs, tu parles comme un de ces stupides bouquins à l'eau de rose que ma grand-mère collectionne !"

"N'importe quoi ! Et puis comment tu le sais, d'abord ? Tu les as lus, peut-être ?"

Remus étouffa un gloussement de rire. Sa propre grand-mère aimait également les "stupides bouquins à l'eau de rose"... et il avait intérêt à se souvenir de ne jamais avouer à Sirius ou à James qu'il en avait un jour emprunté un – juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à lire, mais quand même. Ses amis se moqueraient de lui indéfiniment s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

"Bien sûr que non !" répondait maintenant Sirius à la question de James. "Sauf si on compte les passages que j'ai lus à haute voix il y a trois ans devant ma mère et ma tante pour qu'elles sachent que Narcissa adore les histoires romantiques et légèrement érotiques..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, et Remus reprit sa lecture en souriant, rassuré. Il avait craint qu'ils se disputent sérieusement, mais tout danger semblait désormais écarté.

Une minute plus tard, pourtant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Sirius et James parlaient à nouveau de Lily et, rien qu'au ton de la voix de Sirius, Remus savait que James n'arriverait jamais à lui faire entendre raison.

"C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que j'aime pas que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle."

En fait, Sirius avait dit à Remus et à Peter qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter "cette maudite fille" mais, apparemment, il lui restait quand même assez de bon sens pour éviter de répéter ça devant James.

"C'est comme si tu avais décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole", se plaignit Sirius sans même laisser à James le temps de répondre.

"Mais je te parle, là, non ?"

"Ah oui: tu me parles d'_elle_ !"

Maintenant, Sirius devait lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois, puis croiser les bras comme un petit garçon qui boude. Et James devait froncer les sourcils, déconcerté et peut-être un peu inquiet de le voir réagir de cette façon qu'il considérait certainement comme excessive. Remus ne les aurait pas mieux vus si les rideaux de son lit avaient été transparents... Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant, mais il connaissait vraiment ces garçons mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, y compris ses parents. Etait-ce normal ? Tout le monde serait-il capable de visualiser avec une telle certitude les expressions et les gestes de ses amis agacés, étonnés, inquiets, nerveux, furieux, déprimés, euphoriques ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? Probablement pas.

Remus soupira. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, finalement, le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'il laissait ses amis prendre trop de place dans sa vie. Il avait supposé qu'elle disait cela à cause du manque d'enthousiasme croissant qu'il montrait à rentrer à la maison pour les vacances, mais il se demanda soudain s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison. Et, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas d'accord, il comprit enfin ce qui inquiétait sa mère: il avait accordé toute sa confiance et toute son affection à ces garçons qui avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, et maintenant il se renfermait dans la coquille rassurante de leur amitié, refusant même d'envisager la possibilité de laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans son petit monde...

Oui, c'était cela, devinait Remus, qui causait tant d'inquiétude à Mrs Lupin. Trois garçons, pas de fille... donc aucune chance qu'il ait un jour une vie "normale" si elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire voir la nécessité de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Mais pourquoi donc était-ce si important pour elle ?

"J'ai pas besoin d'une copine ! J'ai besoin de mes _amis_ ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?"

Sirius poursuivait seulement la conversation de plus en plus animée qu'il avait avec James, qui venait de lui conseiller de sortir avec une autre fille pendant que lui-même était avec Lily, mais ses mots exprimaient si exactement ce que pensait Remus que c'en était presque effrayant.

Ou peut-être était-ce réconfortant, à la réflexion. Au moins, Sirius n'essaierait pas aussi de le convaincre qu'il devrait se trouver une copine. James n'avait encore rien dit de ce genre – pas à lui, du moins – mais il y avait de fortes chances que ça arrive un jour. Quant à Peter... Il avait toujours envié James, et cette fois c'était pire que jamais. Il ne comprendrait donc pas Remus non plus.

Sortir avec Lily Evans, la belle Préfète en Chef aux magnifiques yeux verts et au beaux cheveux roux... Remus savait qu'il aurait dû envier James aussi. Peut-être pas autant que Peter, mais en tout cas ce serait plus normal que de décider qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec aucune fille, non seulement à cause du secret qu'elle découvrirait forcément tôt ou tard mais aussi simplement parce qu'il n'en avait même pas envie.

Ou était-ce un mensonge ? Remus se força à y réfléchir sérieusement pendant quelques instants et conclut que non, vraiment, ce n'était même pas de la mauvaise foi. Il était tout simplement incapable de s'imaginer sortant avec une fille, et maintenant il se demandait si Sirius le pouvait. C'était un peu bizarre, comme question, étant donné que Sirius lui ressemblait si peu – il était, lui, si beau et conscient de l'être, si parfaitement à l'aise en toutes circonstances... et il n'avait pas de terrible secret à cacher. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais l'air de remarquer toutes les demoiselles qui rêvaient si évidemment d'un rendez-vous avec lui. Il était sorti avec quelques filles de temps en temps ces deux dernières années... mais seulement parce que James lui arrangeait des rendez-vous avec les amies de ses propres copines.

"Les filles peuvent être très jolies et ça peut être bien de les embrasser, mais comment est-ce que je suis censé passer des heures avec elles sans finir par m'ennuyer alors qu'elles n'ont aucun sujet de conversation intéressant pour moi, et vice versa ?" avait-il un jour demandé à James.

Et, à en juger par ce qu'il disait maintenant, il n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis.

"Tu la vois tous les jours ! Comment tu peux encore trouver quelque chose à lui dire ? Elle n'aime même pas le Quidditch !"

"En fait, si, du moment que je ne parle pas de mon _extraordinaire talent_..." corrigea James en insistant comiquement sur les derniers mots.

Puis il ajouta en riant:

"Donc oui, en général, j'évite le sujet."

Remus sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup la nouvelle attitude de James. On ne pouvait pas exactement appeler cela de la modestie, bien entendu, mais il y avait progrès – grand progrès. Au lieu d'insister sur ses dons, il s'était mis à plaisanter de sa tendance à se montrer trop fier de lui-même, et Remus savait que c'était entièrement grâce à Lily.

Sirius, cependant, semblait s'en moquer. Et il ne souriait très certainement pas quand il répliqua:

"C'est bien ce que je pensais: tu ne peux même pas parler de ce que tu aimes le plus !"

James soupira, et Remus aussi, parce qu'il avait toujours apprécié Lily et était maintenant convaincu qu'elle et James étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il regrettait donc que Sirius ne se montre pas un peu plus compréhensif.

"Peu importe ce qu'on se dit", tenta d'expliquer James une fois de plus. "Ça n'a même aucune importance si on ne dit rien. Le simple fait d'être avec elle me rend heureux. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre pour le moment, mais je suis sûr que tu comprendras un jour. Attends juste d'avoir trouvé la bonne fille... Tu ne te demanderas plus de quoi tu pourrais lui parler et tu voudras passer tout ton temps avec elle, crois-moi !"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de soupirer. Mais c'était un soupir d'agacement plutôt que de découragement, et un éclat de colère suivit rapidement:

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que, comme je n'ai pas de Lily Evans pour me faire oublier l'existence de mon meilleur ami, la seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être, c'est _toi_ ?"

"Padf..." commença James.

Mais la porte du dortoir claqua avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus, et Remus l'entendit pousser un nouveau soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda une voix provenant du lit situé à la droite de celui de Remus.

La profondeur du sommeil de Peter était célèbre – d'habitude, aucun bruit ne pouvait le réveiller. Ignorant sa question, James fit donc remarquer qu'il lui faudrait se souvenir d'essayer de claquer la porte la prochaine fois que son ami n'entendrait pas le réveil (c'est-à-dire dès le lundi suivant, selon toutes probabilités).

Il avait pris un ton amusé, mais Remus devina qu'il tentait seulement de détourner la conversation pour empêcher Peter d'insister au sujet de la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait quitté la pièce avec une telle manifestation de mauvaise humeur.

Remus se sentit soudain terriblement indiscret. Il avait suivi toute la discussion sans jamais penser à avertir les autres qu'il était réveillé... Rien de ce qu'ils avaient dit n'était secret mais quand même, il n'était pas sensé entendre...

° ° °

Les jours suivants, chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius lancer un coup d'oeil agacé en direction de James et Lily, Remus se souvenait de la dispute, et l'écho des mots qu'avaient prononcés Sirius l'attristait immanquablement.

_La seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être, c'est toi._

Il savait que c'était stupide, que Sirius n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il se moquait de ses autres amis. Il ne s'en moquait pas, c'était évident. Remus aurait pu en douter avant, surtout en première année, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien et que Sirius le considérait toujours comme un élève modèle plutôt ennuyeux qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait s'amuser réellement, mais plus maintenant – plus depuis ces transformations en Animagus qui avaient changé sa vie. Cette idée folle venait de Sirius, et il n'y aurait certainement pas pensé si son amitié pour Remus n'avait pas été sincère.

Même les nouveaux doutes causés par l'incident du Saule Cogneur n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Remus avait été très choqué au début, bien sûr, mais ensuite il avait compris que Sirius avait juste parlé sans réfléchir une fois de trop. Snape s'était montré si convainquant quand il avait prétendu avoir tout découvert que, sur le moment, défier l'agaçant Serpentard d'appuyer sur le noeud du tronc et d'aller voir par lui-même s'il en avait le courage avait semblé aussi inoffensif que n'importe quelle moquerie ordinaire. Remus avait donc fini par pardonner cette erreur sans même laisser Sirius atteindre la fin de son discours d'excuses.

Vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison de douter encore de l'amitié de Sirius.

_Ils sont comme des jumeaux_, se répéta-t-il pour la dixième fois de la semaine. _C'est normal que Sirius aime James plus que moi._

Et pourtant c'était un peu blessant... Ce qui semblait plutôt illogique. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas le seul à penser que James était le meilleur des Maraudeurs. Beaucoup de gens pensaient de même, à commencer par Peter, qui l'avait admiré depuis leur première leçon de vol. Venaient ensuite un nombre incalculable de filles, de la première à la septième année – et quelques-unes qui avaient déjà fini leurs études, aussi. Même Lily Evans, qui avait clamé pendant des années qu'elle ne le supportait pas, était maintenant sous le charme.

En fait, Remus lui-même avait tendance à considérer James comme le chef des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient censés être égaux, mais en réalité Sirius et James avaient pris une sorte d'ascendant sur les deux autres, un peu comme des frères aînés, parce que Remus était celui qui avait besoin d'être protégé de la curiosité du reste de l'école et Peter celui qu'ils devaient aider à faire ses devoirs. De toute évidence, chacun des deux "aînés" était fait pour "commander". James avait cependant un meilleur sens de l'organisation et de la réflexion, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Remus l'aurait désigné, plutôt que Sirius, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé qui, selon lui, serait le plus digne du titre de "Maraudeur en Chef".

Bref, James était réellement le meilleur d'entre eux, surtout depuis que Lily avait réussi à atténuer son excès d'amour-propre.

_Et si tu penses que Sirius devrait t'aimer autant que lui, c'est_ toi _qui devient prétentieux !_ se morigéna Remus en guise de conclusion.

Puis il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans les coussins du canapé et reprit le livre qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à terminer. Trop de devoirs à faire... Et trop de pensées dérangeantes en tête, aussi.

Il était tard, et la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor avait déjà quitté la salle commune. Remus était resté pour lire un autre chapitre et Sirius, qui avait commencé par déclarer qu'il lui tiendrait compagnie, avait passé vingt minutes à arpenter le tapis devant la cheminée avant de décider qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre James dans le dortoir.

En fait, il n'avait à aucun moment précisé qu'il attendait James, mais Remus le savait quand même. Une nouvelle idée de tour à jouer aux Serpentards lui était venue dans la soirée et, malgré les efforts de Peter pour lui arracher des détails, Sirius avait refusé d'en parler. Puis, à mesure que le temps passait, son irritation était devenue de plus en plus évidente.

Remus était maintenant seul, et il n'arrivait pourtant toujours pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher une éventuelle nouvelle dispute, mais il doutait qu'une intervention de sa part serve à grand-chose.

Trop immergé dans ses pensées pour remarquer que le portrait qui faisait office de porte avait été ouvert puis refermé sans bruit, il ne vit rien venir avant qu'une main invisible attrape le livre qu'il tenait toujours devant ses yeux bien qu'il ne l'ait pas réellement regardé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il fit un bond sans doute aussi haut que ce qu'espérait son assaillant mais, un instant plus tard, il se retournait déjà pour récupérer son bien à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Waouh ! Bons réflexes, Moony ! Tu pourrais être Attrapeur, toi aussi !"

La cape d'invisibilité glissa, révélant le visage souriant de James et celui de Lily, pas aussi impassible qu'elle tentait de le paraître.

"Désolée, Remus. Je sais que j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir", dit la jeune fille rousse d'un ton pas tellement plus désolé que son expression.

"Je lui ai juste fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et elle a obéi", expliqua James.

Et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice comme il ajoutait:

"Dommage que Padfoot ne soit pas aussi bien dressé qu'elle !"

Remus éclata de rire mais, bien sûr, Lily n'en fit pas autant. Son air indigné rappelait la période d'avant Halloween, et Remus vit que James se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin dans la plaisanterie.

"Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de parler de moi de cette façon, Potter !" le réprimanda Lily, apparemment furieuse.

Mais elle finit par rire aussi en ajoutant "J'adore te faire peur !"

"Je n'ai pas eu peur !" protesta James, l'air aussi choqué que s'il s'agissait de la pire chose dont on puisse l'accuser. "J'étais juste fasciné, parce que tu es vraiment très belle quand tu es en colère."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis moche quand je ne suis pas fâchée ?" demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

James leva les yeux aux ciel puis les ferma un instant, feignant un profond désespoir, avant de se tourner vers Remus pour réclamer son aide:

"Je pensais vraiment qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre le sens caché du compliment... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Mensonge rassurant ou cruelle vérité ?"

Bien qu'habitué à être pris à partie plus ou moins contre son gré dans les taquineries mutuelles de ses amis, Remus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que James lui demande son avis au cours d'une (fausse) dispute avec Lily. C'était un peu embarrassant, comme situation.

_Qu'est-ce que dirait Sirius à ma place ?_ se demanda-t-il automatiquement. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était idiot parce que, ces derniers temps, le sens de l'humour de Sirius semblait s'évaporer dès que le nom de Lily était évoqué.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement qu'elle est belle quoi qu'il arrive ?" suggéra-t§il, renonçant à essayer d'être drôle. "Et tu peux rendre ça plus poétique en ajoutant que non seulement la colère mais aussi tous ses autres états d'âme font briller ses yeux comme des émeraudes accrochant la lumière du soleil ou que la couleur de ses cheveux rappelle la flamme qui brûle pour elle dans ton... Quoi ?"

Lily et James le regardaient tous les deux d'un air stupéfait, et son embarras augmenta d'un seul coup jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un autre genre de flamme lui brûler les joues.

"D'accord, ça manque terriblement d'originalité", marmonna-t-il hâtivement. "Mais bon, vous savez, je ne suis pas très doué pour parler aux filles, alors..."

"Tu es sûrement beaucoup mieux que lui !" répondit Lily avec un geste de la tête en direction de James. "Tu l'as entendu... Il est très nul !"

Comme il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que ses amis, Remus pensa tout d'abord qu'elle parlait peut-être sérieusement. Mais ensuite elle sourit à James, qui lui sourit aussi... et il se sentit vraiment de trop.

Il était déjà sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, en train de s'éclipser discrètement pour les laisser se souhaiter une bonne nuit en privé, quand James le rappela.

"Attends ! Il faut que je te parle !"

- - -

_Note:__ La phrase "la seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être, c'est toi" est de Nicky (ma soeur). C'est sur ça et sur un détail du chapitre 8 (qui était également de son invention) que j'ai basé toute l'histoire._


	2. Doutes et suspicions

**Chapitre 2 – Doutes et suspicions**

De nouveau assis sur le canapé, Remus reprit son livre de manière à pouvoir faire semblant de se concentrer dessus et ne pas avoir l'air de remarquer que James embrassait Lily avant de la laisser monter se coucher.

Pourquoi James lui avait-il demandé de rester ? S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il aurait très bien pu lui parler dans le dortoir... A moins qu'il ne veuille pas que les autres entendent, évidemment, mais ce serait très bizarre. A la connaissance de Remus, James n'avait jamais rien caché à Sirius et n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Il releva la tête au moment où Lily montait l'escalier et vit que James avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle: il regardait les beaux cheveux roux foncés avec la même expression d'adoration qu'en septembre, quand il s'arrangeait pour avoir "le meilleur angle possible pour voir Evans" en classe et dans la Grande Salle.

Remus devait admettre que la couleur des cheveux de Lily était très jolie – ainsi que celle de ses yeux. En fait, si quelqu'un lui demandait qui, à son avis, était la plus jolie fille de l'école, le nom de Lily Evans serait sans doute le premier à lui venir à l'esprit. Mais il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était juste parce qu'il savait que James s'intéressait à elle ou si son _problème_ avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans aussi.

"Elle te plaît, hein ?" demanda soudain James en se tournant finalement vers son ami.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

"Quoi ? Non !" balbutia-t-il. "Enfin, c'est ta... Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais..."

James éclata de rire.

"Je voulais dire 'Tu approuves mon choix, toi'", précisa-t-il. "Pas comme Sirius !"

"Oh !" s'exclama Remus, qui se sentait stupide et espérait sans y croire que son embarras n'était pas trop visible. "Oui, évidemment. Je l'aime beaucoup. Sincèrement. C'est vraiment une fille très... Enfin, elle est parfaite pour toi !"

"Sirius n'est pas de cet avis", soupira James en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. "Dis-moi la vérité... Il la déteste, hein ?"

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que pourrait-il dire ? _Oui, ton meilleur ami déteste ta copine et tu ne peux rien y faire ?_

"Je... Je crois qu'il est jaloux, en fait."

James hocha pensivement la tête.

"C'est aussi ce que pense Lily."

Remus s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas, et deux bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence seulement rompu par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. James semblait absorbé dans ses pensées et Remus se demandait s'il devait parler ou non. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, mais James finit par lui épargner cette peine.

"Tu as déjà remarqué un truc bizarre chez Sirius ?" demanda-t-il.

Malgré le ton inquiet de son ami, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"A part ses excentricités habituelles, tu veux dire ?"

"A part ça, oui", confirma James (et, étonnamment, il n'avait même pas du tout l'air de trouver ça drôle). "Tu crois qu'il pourrait... Je sais que c'est idiot, mais Lily pense que... Tu vois, il a dit un truc l'autre jour qui..."

Remus était sur le point de faire remarquer qu'il ne comprenait rien et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais tant que toutes les phrases resteraient en suspens quand James trouva finalement un moyen de formuler sa pensée un peu plus clairement:

"Tu crois qu'il aime les filles ?"

La question laissa momentanément Remus sans voix.

"Pourquoi il ne les aimerait pas ?" finit-il par demander, incertain de la manière dont il était censé prendre la question.

"Ben, il pourrait... préférer les garçons", dit James d'une voix hésitante. "C'est pas que je le crois vraiment, hein ! J'ai dit à Lily qu'elle était folle de penser que c'était possible. Mais il a quand même dit un truc un peu... ambigu samedi matin."

Remus fronça les sourcils. Samedi matin ? Dans la conversation qu'il avait entendue sans vraiment le vouloir ? Rien ne lui avait semblé ambigu, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

"James, je... Je vous ai entendus parler", avoua-t-il. "J'essayais de lire, mais..."

James coupa court aux excuses:

"Mais c'est rien ! D'ailleurs, je savais bien que Peter était le seul à être capable de continuer à dormir quand Sirius a commencé à crier... Bon, puisque tu as entendu, tu peux me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce 'la seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être, c'est toi'."

"Oh, _ça_ !"

Remus ne trouva rien d'autre à dire pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

_La seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être..._

Oui, évidemment, on pourrait le prendre comme une sorte de déclaration. Mais ce serait ridicule.

Remus garda la tête baissée pour éviter de croiser le regard de James. Cette conversation était l'une des plus embrassantes qu'ils aient jamais eues. Peut-être même pire que celle du jour où James avait découvert la vérité sur les nuits de pleine lune... Cette fois-là, au moins, les soupçons étaient justifiés, et, bien que Remus ait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire au début, James avait juré que ça ne changeait rien pour lui.

"Tu sais..." commença Remus avec hésitation. "Quand j'ai dit qu'il était jaloux, je ne voulais pas dire... Je ne voulais pas dire _ça_ !"

"Ah ?"

James semblait sincèrement surpris.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil !" reprit Remus. "Je ne parlais que d'amitié. Et tu as dû mal comprendre Lily aussi. Elle ne peut pas réellement penser..."

"Oh si, je t'assure !" insista James. "Enfin, elle pense que c'est possible, en tout cas. Je lui ai parlé de la dispute parce que je me demandais si ses amies lui reprochaient aussi de passer trop de temps avec moi... J'ai cité ce que Sirius avait dit et... Bon, d'abord, elle a rigolé – et je sais bien qu'elle plaisantait quand elle a dit 'Je parie qu'il est amoureux de toi' – mais après elle a réfléchi et elle a ajouté 'Après tout, ça se pourrait'. C'est là que je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle. Seulement, elle s'est mise à échafauder toute une théorie et... je crois que c'était pour se moquer de moi, au moins en partie, parce que mon air incrédule la faisait rire, mais... Moony, c'était _crédible_ !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, exactement ?" demanda Remus, curieux. "C'était juste à propos de cette crise de jalousie ?"

A son avis, l'amitié de type fraternel que partageaient James et Sirius suffisait à justifier ça, mais James hocha la tête, confirmant qu'il considérait comme très bizarre l'attitude qu'avait eue Sirius ce jour-là.

"Ça et le fait qu'il n'a jamais l'air de voir les filles qui essayent d'attirer son attention. Lui, il n'aurait même pas besoin de gagner un match de Quidditch ou de lancer des insultes marrantes à Snape pour les impressionner. Je parie qu'au moins la moitié de ces filles seraient disposées à faire absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait si seulement il daignait s'apercevoir de leur existence..."

"Il est déjà sorti avec quelques filles", rappela Remus.

"Oui... parce que je l'y ai pratiquement forcé !" répliqua James. "Et tu sais bien comme il trouve ça _ennuyeux_ !"

Une touche de désespoir perçait dans sa voix et ses yeux semblaient supplier Remus de l'aider à balayer les soupçons qui l'assaillaient.

Dans d'autres circonstances – s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise – Remus aurait probablement trouvé la situation franchement drôle. James avait l'air aussi paniqué que s'il venait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était un meurtrier psychopathe. C'était tout de même un peu fort !

"Prongs... Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu sembles incapable d'accepter l'idée que Sirius puisse être... un peu _différent_... alors que tu as été tellement incroyablement compréhensif pour moi ?"

"Pour toi ?" répéta James, interdit. "Mais tu... Tu n'es pas... Si ?"

Remus le regarda fixement, l'air incrédule. James devait être encore plus perturbé qu'il le pensait, pour ne même pas comprendre ça !

"James, je suis un _loup-garou_", lui rappela-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot autant qu'il le pouvait sans élever la voix, juste au cas où.

Un instant plus tard, ils éclataient de rire en choeur, et James admettait que considérer l'homosexualité comme pire que la lycanthropie serait vraiment stupide.

"Mais il aurait dû me le dire, alors", ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

"Peut-être", dit Remus. "Mais c'est pas si facile !"

"Je sais", répondit James avec un faible sourire. "C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand il était vexé que tu nous aies caché ton secret pendant si longtemps. C'est juste que... Je croyais que je savais tout de lui et lui, il sait tout de moi, alors c'est un peu... vexant."

Un peu vexant... Exactement ce que Remus avait pensé de ces mots qu'il avait pris comme une preuve que Sirius le considérait comme un ami bien moins important que James. Ce qui avait toujours été évident, de toute façon. Si elle avait su, Lily en aurait sûrement déduit que Remus pourrait être amoureux de Sirius. Et puisqu'elle aurait eu tort dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se tromper aussi sur le compte de Sirius ?

"Je crois qu'on devrait mettre un terme à cette conversation avant de vraiment raconter n'importe quoi", dit-il. "Après tout, on ne sait rien. Même si tu as eu l'impression que la théorie de Lily était crédible, n'oublie pas que ce n'est rien de plus que ça – une_ théorie_ !"

James hocha la tête en silence mais, malgré ce qu'il avait dit avant, il n'avait plus du tout l'air sûr que Lily puisse avoir tort.

"Sincèrement, est-ce que tu le crois ?" questionna Remus.

"Je ne sais pas", avoua James. "J'y crois pendant une seconde, et puis la seconde suivante je n'y crois plus. Ça dépend à quoi je pense... Et toi, tu le crois ?"

Remus n'hésita pas.

"Non", déclara-t-il avec conviction. "Je ne le croirai que s'il nous le dit lui-même."

"Je suppose que je ne devrais pas le croire non plus", reconnut James. "Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander. Et je déteste cette incertitude."

Remus ne trouva rien d'utile à répondre. Il comprenait, bien sûr. C'était normal de douter. Peut-être même que lui aussi avait quelques doutes. Mais savoir paraissait moins important pour lui que pour James. Probablement parce qu'il était beaucoup moins concerné.

"Tu ne voudrais pas lui parler ?" demanda brusquement James, faisant sursauter Remus.

_Parler à Sirius ? De_ ça?

C'était son tour de paniquer, maintenant. Et c'était sûrement visible, car James ajouta en hâte:

"Pas directement. Essaye juste d'en savoir plus sur la raison de son aversion pour Lily, au moins pour commencer. Et après, ben... tu improvises ! Tu devrais arriver à grappiller quelques indices."

Remus soupira bruyamment. A entendre James, la "mission" semblait presque facile, mais en réalité... Comment pourrait-il se débrouiller pour _grappiller des indices_ ?

"C'est toi qui devrais lui parler", dit-il.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, pourtant. James avait un argument imparable:

"Je ne peux pas. Si Lily a raison, il ne voudra pas me le dire. Toi, tu peux en apprendre plus."

Avec un nouveau soupir, Remus promis d'essayer. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de n'avoir aucune idée de la manière dont il était censé engager une conversation pareille, et il espérait secrètement que l'occasion ne se présenterait jamais.

° ° °

Remus n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il avait de gros doutes, finalement. Mais les questions qui le dérangeaient le plus ne concernaient pas Sirius – elles le concernaient, lui.

D'abord, il s'était demandé ce que penserait Sirius s'il savait que James le soupçonnait d'être gay. C'était difficile à dire parce que, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que Remus Lupin, les réactions de Sirius Black restaient souvent imprévisibles. Il pourrait prendre ça comme une insulte à sa dignité et se mettre à sortir avec un tas de filles pour prouver qu'elles l'intéressaient, ou il pourrait éclater de rire... et décider de faire une déclaration passionnée à James, juste pour voir sa tête.

Ses réflexions amenèrent Remus à se rendre compte qu'il n'était même pas capable d'imaginer comment lui-même réagirait dans une telle situation. Si Sirius envoyait James enquêter pour le même genre de raisons... Trouverait-il ça drôle ou se fâcherait-il contre eux ?

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose qui l'horrifia.

Sa mère ! Sa mère était inquiète parce qu'il était trop proche de ses amis... Que pensait-elle, exactement ? Pouvait-elle vraiment imaginer que... Non, probablement pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de croire une chose pareille. Contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait jamais rien dit qui puisse être considéré comme ambigu... Ou, du moins, c'était ce qui lui semblait. Mais Sirius n'avait certainement pas la moindre idée de ce que James et Lily imaginaient, alors... Et si quelque chose qui sonnait tout à fait innocemment à ses propres oreilles avait été compris par sa mère d'une manière totalement différente ?

C'était effrayant. Et plus effrayante encore était une autre question qui lui vint soudain à l'esprit:

_Et si c'était _vrai

Il semblait plutôt stupide de se poser cette question sur soi-même puisque, normalement, on est censé le savoir - ou, du moins, Remus pensait que ne pas le remarquer était impossible. Mais, à la réflexion, ce n'était plus si évident. Comment le sait-on, si on n'a jamais été amoureux de personne ? Pas même spécialement intéressé par une fille – ou un garçon ?

Comment sait-on, si les seules personnes avec qui on ait envie d'être sont des amis ?

_Est-ce que c'est tellement anormal ?_

Remus se sentait complètement perdu. Et sa confusion atteignit des sommets quand une idée particulièrement perturbante s'imposa à lui: Sirius n'était pas le seul à être jaloux – que ce soit amicalement ou autrement. Lui aussi l'était, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il lui fallait bien admettre qu'entendre Sirius déclarer que James était la _seule_ personne avec qui il ait envie d'être, comme si lui ne comptait pas du tout, avait été bien plus qu'un peu vexant. Quelqu'un pourrait-il considérer ça comme un _indice_ ?

Remus secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. C'était ridicule ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de "contre-indice" prouvant que sa jalousie se limitait strictement au plan de l'amitié. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé à ses amis comme à des personnes qu'il aimerait embrasser, ni rien de ce genre. Mais, quand il était triste ou inquiet – ou perturbé comme en ce moment – il souhaitait souvent que ses frères Maraudeurs se conduisent un peu moins "virilement". S'ils pouvaient s'autoriser à le prendre dans leurs bras, ou juste à poser une main sur la sienne, il se sentirait mieux.

_Est-ce que c'est anormal ?_ se demanda-t-il encore. _Est-ce que_ moi_, je suis anormal ?_

De toute évidence, il l'était de l'avis de nombreux autres élèves de Poudlard. Sa nature douce et réservée, tout comme sa passion des livres et son manque d'intérêt pour le Quidditch, qu'il aimait seulement quand James jouait, lui avait toujours attiré des sarcasmes de la part de garçons comme Severus Snape, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se moquer d'un Maraudeur. Mais pensaient-ils que... Pensaient-ils _ça_ ?

Cette question le hanta toute la nuit.


	3. Jeu d'enfants

**Chapitre 3 – Jeu d'enfants**

Après avoir promis à James qu'il parlerait à Sirius au sujet de la "crise de jalousie", Remus pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se fourrer dans une situation encore plus embarrassante. Maintenant, il savait que si. Et, dans un sens, c'était encore à cause de James.

Il était parfaitement normal, bien sûr, que James et Lily aient prévu de se voir pendant les vacances de Noël. Que, par conséquent, Sirius ait refusé de passer ces vacances chez les Potter était certes un peu moins normal, mais pas du tout surprenant. Et que Remus lui ait proposé de passer quelques jours chez les Lupin à la place semblait plutôt logique, gentil et... tellement irréfléchi !

_J'aurais dû laisser Peter l'inviter !_ se dit Remus pour la énième fois tandis que sa mère accueillait Sirius avec le genre de ton joyeux qu'elle prenait quand quelque chose l'ennuyait ou l'inquiétait et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Tout s'était joué à quelques secondes. Peter hésitait, probablement parce qu'il pensait que l'endroit où il vivait n'était pas suffisamment présentable pour quelqu'un comme Sirius, tellement habitué au luxe. La famille de Remus n'avait pas non plus une grande maison - et ses parents n'étaient même pas tous les deux sorciers - mais, persuadé que Sirius n'y attacherait aucune importance, il ne s'était pas attardé sur ces détails. Et il avait oublié d'autres détails, qui comptaient beaucoup plus.

Si sa mère avait vraiment les soupçons qu'il lui prêtait, il n'aurait jamais dû inviter Sirius chez eux. Surtout sans les autres. Et, à ce propos... pourquoi n'avait-il même pas pensé à inviter aussi Peter ? Mrs Pettigrew n'aurait sûrement pas autorisé son fils à l'abandonner pour une partie des vacances alors qu'il lui manquait déjà tant quand il était à l'école, mais Remus aurait au moins dû demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Mrs Lupin parlait toujours anormalement vite, sans laisser aux deux garçons le temps de lui répondre:

"Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de chambre d'amis – tu l'as prévenu, Remus, n'est-ce pas ? – donc, Sirius, il faudra que tu dormes sur le canapé, mais tu peux mettre tes affaires dans la chambre de Remus en attendant. Je te donnerai des couvertures et un oreiller ce soir. Maintenant... que diriez-vous d'un peu de thé ? Oui, je crois que vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous réchauffer. Il fait si froid dehors ! Mon mari sera là dans quelques minutes. Tu l'as rencontré une fois ou deux à King's Cross, Sirius, il me semble ? Bon, je vais faire du thé pour tout le monde..."

Elle disparut en direction de la cuisine, et Remus emmena son ami dans sa chambre.

"Oh, des livres !" s'exclama Sirius dans un éclat de rire dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. "C'est bizarre... J'aurais bien parié que tu avais une bibliothèque pleine à craquer !"

"Quelle intuition !" répliqua Remus en feignant l'admiration. "Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber la Divination."

Sirius rit encore, plus fort. Il riait tout le temps, d'ailleurs. Il était toujours de bonne humeur... Sauf quand il désapprouvait ce que faisait James, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

Il posa ses bagages dans un coin puis se retourna vers Remus pour demander:

"T'avais pas dit que vous aviez un lit de camp et que je dormirais ici ?"

Remus aurait préféré que Sirius ne se souvienne pas de ça. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de faire dormir leur invité dans le salon, et encore moins à devoir expliquer ce qu'il croyait deviner.

"Je suppose qu'il est cassé", dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment détaché. "Ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont prêté à quelqu'un. Mais le canapé doit être plus confortable, de toute façon. Et tu peux toujours dormir dans mon lit, si tu préfères."

Bien sûr, Remus voulait dire qu'il laisserait son lit à Sirius mais, à son grand embarras, Sirius répondit avant qu'il puisse rendre la phrase plus claire en ajoutant que prendre le canapé ne le dérangerait pas.

"Je crois pas qu'il soit assez large pour nous deux. En plus, d'après Prongs, je suis très agaçant, comme personne avec qui partager un lit."

Remus resta un moment à le regarder fixement, comme en état de choc.

"Quand est-ce que... ?" commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta là, certain que son visage était devenu complètement rouge, et l'exclamation de Sirius, accompagnée d'un nouvel éclat de rire, ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

"Moony, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?"

"Rien !" s'empressa de s'écrier Remus.

Il savait que c'était ridicule mais, pendant un instant, il s'était vraiment demandé ce qui avait pu se passer entre ses deux amis pendant la première partie de vacances. Quand il les avait quittés sur le quai 9 ¾ quatre jours plus tôt, James essayait toujours de convaincre Sirius d'aller chez lui avant d'aller chez Remus. Il aurait pu y parvenir et alors, s'il s'était avéré que la jalousie de Sirius n'était_ pas_ exclusivement amicale... Mais non, Remus ne pensait pas sérieusement que c'était possible. Ça n'aurait même pas dû lui venir à l'esprit.

"J'ai toujours dormi dans la chambre de James plutôt que dans la chambre d'amis, parce qu'on aime bien parler jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme", précisa Sirius, l'air très amusé à l'idée de ce que Remus avait imaginé. "On avait 11 ans la première fois que je suis allé loger chez lui, et après on a gardé cette habitude sans penser que quelqu'un pourrait en tirer des conclusions bizarres... Vraiment, Remus, je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais l'esprit si mal tourné !"

La porte d'entrée, ouverte avec un bruit caractéristique, annonça le retour de Mr Lupin, épargnant à Remus la peine de chercher une justification plausible à son embarras. Mais, tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre pour rejoindre ses parents et prendre le thé avec eux, il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter avoir un lit plus grand, de manière à pouvoir aussi parler avec Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

° ° °

Le lendemain matin, Sirius surgit dans la chambre de Remus comme un ouragan à ce qui semblait être le beau milieu de la nuit et ouvrit les rideaux en grand d'un simple coup de baguette.

"Regarde, Moony, il neige !" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

A sa place, sa forme canine n'aurait pas manqué d'agiter frénétiquement la queue.

"Quelle heure ?" marmonna Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Je ne sais pas exactement... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tes parents viennent de partir travailler. Ils m'ont réveillé involontairement en traversant le salon."

"Je savais que j'aurais dû insister pour prendre le canapé !" gémit Remus en se retournant pour éviter la lumière de la lampe de rue, qui lui tombait droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne pourrais pas dormir encore un peu ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé !"

Sirius soupira bruyamment.

"Merlin ! Tu es pire que James, tu sais ? Lui, au moins, il aime la neige..."

"Mais_ j'aime_ la neige, Padfoot !" corrigea Remus. "Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est être tiré du lit à l'aube – et même _avant_ l'aube – sans aucune raison."

Une fois encore, la comparaison l'avait blessé. Alors, comme il était déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause du réveil brutal, il dut rassembler toute sa patience et sa gentillesse pour se retenir de répliquer rudement que Sirius pouvait toujours aller chez James s'il n'était pas content.

Heureusement, Sirius connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir quand il était temps d'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas tout deviner, mais il trouva une explication qui était sans doute partiellement vraie:

"OK, t'es pas d'humeur à t'intéresser à la neige... C'est déjà le moment du syndrome pré-lunaire ?"

Remus émergea de sous ses couvertures pour lancer un regard noir à Sirius.

"N'appelle pas ça comme ça !" protesta-t-il. "On dirait que tu parles d'un truc de _fille_ !"

Si Sirius avait vraiment décidé d'éviter toute moquerie, sa résolution éclata comme une bulle de savon dès qu'il entendit les mots "truc de fille". Et, bien sûr, son rire-aboiement résonna de plus belle.

Remus se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler. Maintenant, Sirius ne manquerait pas de répéter ça tous les mois...

Il se remit en boule dans son lit, décidé à faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit et même comme si Sirius n'était pas là.

"T'es vraiment fâché ?" demanda Sirius, après un silence assez long, sur le ton qu'il aurait employé pour parler à un tout petit enfant.

Remus ne répondit pas.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas !" insista Sirius. "Mais c'est pas grave. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour nous deux, comme ça tu me pard..."

"Non !"

Remus s'était assis d'un bond, un bras tendu dans un geste signifiant clairement "stop". Même mal réveillé, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que la combinaison des éléments "Sirius Black" et "cuisine" impliquaient un risque non négligeable d'énorme explosion. Surtout si la cuisine en question contenait des appareils ménagers moldus...

"Je savais que ça marcherait !"

Bien entendu, Remus s'était attendu à tout sauf à une exclamation triomphante de ce genre. Toutefois, connaissant si bien son ami, il ne mit pas plus d'une demi-seconde à comprendre.

"Tu veux dire que..."

Sirius hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et Remus se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça.

"Tu es vraiment un..." commença-t-il.

"Un Maraudeur ?" suggéra Sirius en s'asseyant tranquillement au pied du lit.

"En fait, je pensais à un mot moins poli", avoua Remus. "Mais oui, disons que tu es un parfait Maraudeur, aux intentions toujours mauvaises."

Le grand sourire réapparut.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?"

Cette réplique laissa Remus sans voix. Il savait qu'elle ne signifiait pas ce qu'elle avait l'air de signifier, mais... vraiment, il pouvait remercier le ciel que sa mère ne soit pas là pour entendre ça !

"Quoi ? Tu m'aimes pas ?" demanda Sirius avec sa meilleure imitation d'un air innocent. "Je suis pas ton ami, peut-être ?"

"Oh, bien sûr que si ! Je me demande pourquoi, parfois, mais oui, tu es mon ami... Tu le sais bien !"

"Ton _meilleur_ ami ?" insista Sirius à la manière d'un enfant.

Remus le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre par une autre question:

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Je ne suis pas le tien, après tout..."

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"T'es quand même mon deuxième meilleur ami", dit-il ensuite. "Et mon meilleur ami par intérim, pour le moment... En fait, si James s'obstine à passer tout son temps avec Evans après les vacances, tu pourrais bien devenir mon meilleur ami pour de bon."

Remus se demanda comment il était censé prendre ça. Il était content que Sirius le considère comme digne du "titre" de meilleur ami mais, d'un autre côté, ce ne serait toujours qu'un second choix...

"Sirius... Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais prendre la place de James", déclara-t-il, très sérieux. "Et tu sais aussi que tu ne me la donnerais jamais."

"Il le mériterait, pourtant", marmonna Sirius.

Toute trace de son sourire avait disparu. Il essayait d'avoir l'air fâché, mais il était évident qu'en réalité il était seulement triste.

Remus eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme un petit garçon. Mais, bien sûr, il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de dire:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il tient toujours à toi."

Puis il se leva et ajouta:

"Voyons si on peut arriver à prendre un petit déjeuner sans faire exploser la maison en le préparant. Après, si on sort vivants de la cuisine, un certain grand chien noir aura le droit d'aller jouer dans la neige..."

° ° °

Chaque année depuis l'âge de douze ou treize ans, Remus pensait qu'il devenait trop grand pour jouer vraiment dans la neige, qu'il se sentirait ridicule etc. Puis James et Sirius entamaient une bataille de boules, Peter s'empressait d'aider James, et Sirius "suppliait" Remus de venir équilibrer les forces. Ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il était tout simplement incapable de dire non à Sirius.

Cette fois, c'était différent, pourtant. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et Sirius semblait presque aussi hésitant que Remus quand ils franchirent le seuil de la maison pour se retrouver entourés d'un nuage de flocons dansant dans le vent. Sans doute pensait-il que lancer une boule de neige à quelqu'un qui pouvait se fâcher à tout moment à cause d'un "syndrome pré-lunaire" ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Ou peut-être se demandait-il simplement de quelle façon on pouvait s'amuser en la seule compagnie d'un garçon aussi sérieux que Remus Lupin.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, vaguement inquiet. Il aurait aimé distraire Sirius de sa jalousie, mais ce serait sans doute difficile.

"Tu faisais quoi, quand t'étais petit ?" demanda brusquement Sirius. "Quand il neigeait, je veux dire. T'avais un traîneau ? Ou y a un lac où on peut patiner, par ici ? Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant, mais je sais un tas de trucs sur James et pas mal sur Peter, aussi, mais toi... Tu ne nous dis jamais rien !"

"C'est pas vrai !" répondit machinalement Remus. "Vous en savez plus sur moi que n'importe qui d'autre."

Mais, à la réflexion, il fallait bien admettre que Sirius avait raison. Il n'avait jamais partagé ses souvenirs d'enfance avec ses amis. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais juste parce qu'il préférait les écouter plutôt que de parler lui-même. Pensaient-ils qu'il leur avait délibérément caché des choses ?

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions", lui rappela Sirius tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée. "Et je peux savoir où on va ?"

"Voir mon terrain de jeux préféré", répondit Remus avec un sourire en ouvrant la barrière. "Comme ça tu auras tes réponses, espèce de petit chien curieux !"

° ° °

Le "terrain de jeux" était un grand pré, dont la plus grande partie était en pente. Ils descendirent, glissant plus d'une fois sur l'herbe recouverte d'un manteau blanc qu'ils étaient les premiers à fouler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un point d'eau que Remus et ses cousins moldus avaient utilisé comme patinoire chaque hiver de leur enfance.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et sourit.

"Personne peut nous voir, si ?"

"Non... Il n'y a pas de maison assez près et les enfants qui viennent jouer ici ne se lèvent sûrement pas si tôt", répondit Remus avec dans la voix une note de regret pour le confortable lit dont Sirius l'avait tiré.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-il assez brusquement, soudain inquiet.

Pas au sujet des gens qui pourraient arriver – il y avait vraiment peu de risques – mais au sujet de Sirius... Quelle était donc l'idée qui venait de traverser l'esprit de son imprévisible ami, cette fois-ci ?

Sirius ne répondit pas – ce n'était pas la peine. Dès que Remus eut confirmé qu'ils étaient bien complètement seuls, il prit sa forme canine et se mit à gambader dans la neige en aboyant et en essayant d'attraper les flocons.

"Padfoot !" appela Remus, du ton qu'il aurait employé pour un vrai chien, quand Sirius atteignit le haut de la pente, disparaissant à sa vue. "Reviens ici tout de suite !"

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être obéi mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il vit le chien noir courir vers lui, la queue balayant l'air en signe de joie. Mais le faux animal ne s'arrêta pas aux pieds de Remus: au lieu de cela, il fit un bond et renversa le garçon en lui retombant dessus. Puis il reprit sa forme humaine... et Remus, qui tentait de se libérer du chien, se figea sous le choc en réalisant que c'était maintenant _Sirius_ qui se trouvait sur lui – un Sirius hilare qui ne manifestait aucune intention de s'écarter.

Des idées bizarres et très embarrassantes envahirent d'un seul coup l'esprit de Remus, mais il les chassa en un éclair et repoussa son ami plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda Sirius, visiblement déconcerté par cette réaction qui devait lui sembler très étrange.

Remus secoua la tête, autant pour répondre à la question que pour faire taire la partie de son esprit qui lui disait qu'il aurait dû garder Sirius contre lui aussi longtemps que possible, en le serrant dans ses bras, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et partager aussi avec lui un peu de chaleur humaine par la même occasion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? T'es fâché sur moi, encore ?"

Ayant enfin réussi à se reprendre - plus ou moins -, Remus parvint à empêcher sa voix de trembler pour répondre:

"Pas vraiment... Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que franchement, je devrais, mais non, ça va."

Sirius avait toujours l'air dubitatif, mais il n'insista pas. Il était à genoux, sur le point de se relever, quand Remus céda à la tentation de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Je ne suis pas fâché, mais tu mérites de payer pour la neige dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements trempés !" s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur son ami maintenant stupéfait.

Ils roulèrent de nouveau à terre, riant tous les deux, cette fois. Le côté raisonnable de Remus reprit un instant le dessus, le faisant penser qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux enfants – ou même d'un bébé chien et d'un bébé loup, mais absolument pas de deux garçons de dix-sept ans en dernière année à Poudlard. Puis Sirius profita de son hésitation pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, et Remus décida de faire fit de sa dignité de sorcier légalement majeur pour laisser son côté enfantin (ou peut-être son côté canin) renverser la situation encore une fois.

°  
° ° °

_Note:__ Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui lisent cette fic. J'ai vu que plusieurs personnes avaient demandé une alerte et/ou mis la fic en favoris.__ Merci à vous, puisque je sais que vous lisez mais n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier par réponse à review. A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_


	4. Un peu d'affection

_Note: J'ai répondu aux reviews "anonymes" sur mon LJ (voir mon profil pour le lien)._

**Chapitre 4 – Un peu d'affection**

Ils rentrèrent trempés jusqu'aux os et épuisés, mais si heureux que Remus ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien. Sirius lui-même était suffisamment fatigué pour accepter de passer le reste de la journée à ce qu'il appelait "ne rien faire" – c'est-à-dire lire des bandes dessinées moldues, affalé sur le tapis devant la cheminée, puis jouer à un jeu de société (moldu également). Tout cela avait au moins l'attrait de la nouveauté pour lui.

Ils entamaient leur troisième partie quand Mr et Mrs Lupin rentrèrent du travail. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'il était déjà si tard. Le temps semblait s'être écoulé très vite, et Remus était content de voir que Sirius avait oublié James et leurs différents – en tout cas assez pour passer simplement une bonne journée.

Le lendemain, Sirius laissa Remus dormir un peu plus longtemps – "au cas où ton syndrome pré-lunaire aurait empiré", expliqua-t-il ensuite – et, après le petit déjeuner, ils retournèrent au pré-terrain de jeu, emportant un traîneau que Remus n'avait pas sorti de l'abri de jardin depuis une éternité.

Bien entendu, Sirius ne se contenta pas de l'utiliser à la manière moldue: non seulement il l'ensorcela pour qu'il remonte la pente tout seul, s'épargnant ainsi la peine de le tirer, mais il s'arrangea aussi pour le faire voler pendant qu'il était dessus... puis lança le même sort quand vint le tour de Remus, par surprise pour lui faire une blague. Remus se vengea un peu plus tard avec deux autres sorts qui bloquèrent Sirius en pleine descente puis le firent remonter en marche arrière.

Ils firent aussi du patinage – ou un semblant de – sur le point d'eau, mais s'aperçurent bien vite que la couche de glace était un peu trop mince pour supporter très longtemps le poids de deux personnes... Ils étaient donc de nouveau trempés quand ils reprirent le chemin de la maison pour manger en début d'après-midi. Sirius s'avoua même agréablement surpris de constater qu'il pouvait s'amuser autant avec Remus qu'avec James et, bien sûr, Remus fut ravi de l'entendre, même s'il se prétendit indigné à l'idée que Sirius l'ait cru pendant des années incapable de s'amuser convenablement.

° ° °

La veille de Noël tombant un samedi, les parents de Remus étaient donc à la maison. Les deux garçons aidèrent d'abord Mr Lupin à descendre du grenier toutes les boîtes de décorations, puis ils montèrent sur des chaises pour placer boules et guirlandes sur le sapin et eurent un long fou-rire quand Sirius, qui chantait par dessus un disque de Noël, faillit perdre l'équilibre au milieu d'une phrase à cause d'un grand geste qu'il fit en fermant les yeux pour se donner un air inspiré (Remus, d'ailleurs, riait déjà à ce moment-là).

Mr Lupin s'occupait des décorations extérieures tandis que sa femme préparait le dîner de fête. Ils avaient en effet décidé de célébrer Noël ce soir-là, "en avance comme les Français", à cause de la lune qui atteindrait sa forme pleine la nuit suivante... Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable pour ça, même si ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute.

Il était tard quand il alla se coucher - après avoir envoyé des hiboux chargés de cadeaux pour Peter et James -, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était toujours nerveux quand la pleine lune approchait, et c'était dix fois pire quand il se trouvait à la maison pour les vacances.

Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant une bonne heure, puis décida d'aller se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud. Avec un peu de chance, ça aiderait...

"Moony ?"

Remus s'arrêta net devant la porte du salon. Il n'avait pas pu réveiller Sirius. Il avait marché lentement et précautionneusement, justement pour éviter de le déranger.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Toi non plus", remarqua Sirius.

Il était assis près de la fenêtre, sur un bras du canapé, et regardait la neige qui s'était remise à tomber dans la soirée.

"C'est pas pareil", dit Remus en entrant pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du canapé. "Moi, je..."

"Je sais", répondit Sirius avant qu'il se décide à expliquer. "Et c'est un peu pour ça que je suis réveillé aussi. Je réfléchissais... On aurait dû rester à Poudlard. Je veux dire... quand tu es ici, tu es _tout seul_ les nuits de pleine lune !"

Remus soupira. Evidemment, il ne le savait que trop bien.

"Ça doit être aussi horrible qu'avant, sans moi, Prongs et Wormtail, hein ?" ajouta Sirius à voix basse, légèrement hésitant.

Remus ne le regardait pas – en fait, il regardait fixement un rayon de lune qui traversait le tapis entre eux – mais il devina que Sirius était sincèrement inquiet et désolé de ne pas être autorisé à rester. Ça ne changeait rien, mais c'était quand même réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un s'en souciait.

Se sentant incapable de parler avec le détachement qu'il aurait voulu montrer, Remus se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

Puis il leva les yeux, surpris. Sirius avait tendu la main pour la poser sur la sienne, probablement sans réfléchir car il la retira aussitôt en voyant l'expression déconcertée qu'affichait Remus.

"Désolé", marmonna Sirius avec un petit rire embarrassé. "Je... Enfin, ta mère fait ça tout le temps, et... On dirait qu'elle a déteint sur moi !"

Remus sourit, réellement amusé. Il était tellement habitué au geste de sa mère qu'il ne le remarquait même pas, la plupart du temps. Venant de Sirius, évidemment, il avait un sens complètement différent à ses yeux. C'était bizarre... et agréable. Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Etant donné les circonstances, pourtant, il avait plus de mal que jamais à cacher son besoin de réconfort.

Sirius le comprit certainement – en partie, du moins. Il se leva lentement, l'air toujours inquiet, et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel Remus était assis. Il parut hésiter pendant une seconde ou deux puis se transforma en Padfoot, qui posa tête et pattes avant sur les genoux de Remus.

Remus savait qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser faire. Après tout, il n'était pas censé y avoir de chien dans la maison... Que se passerait-il si ses parents le voyaient ? Puis il décida que les risques étaient suffisamment insignifiants pour être ignorés, et il se pencha pour entourer de ses bras le cou du gros chien noir, le serrant contre lui comme il le faisait avec ses peluches quand il était petit.

En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avec le "vrai" Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas parce que... eh bien, ça ne faisait pas, tout simplement ! Les filles peuvent se faire des câlins tant qu'elles veulent et personne ne trouve ça bizarre, mais les garçons... Non, les garçons ne peuvent pas. Jamais. Sauf si l'un d'eux peut contourner cette règle tacite en prenant l'apparence d'un chien...

Malgré l'état de son moral, l'étrangeté de cette pensée suffit à le faire pouffer de rire, et Sirius-Padfoot se libéra doucement de son étreinte pour le regarder avec une expression d'étonnement très humaine dans ses yeux de chien.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Padfoot, je ne suis pas subitement en train de devenir fou", dit Remus en tapotant la tête du chien.

Puis il expliqua ce qu'il avait pensé et comme ça lui avait semblé drôle à la réflexion.

Ne pouvant répondre sous sa forme animale, Sirius se retransforma. Il se trouva alors assis par terre aux pieds de Remus.

"Tu sais bien que je suis doué pour contourner les règles !" répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en repliant les jambes pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ta façon de présenter les choses. On dirait que tu m'accuses d'être trop coincé pour montrer que je t'aime bien sans me cacher derrière Padfoot."

"Ben... c'est pas vrai ?" demanda Remus, ouvertement surpris.

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Pas vraiment. Je fais ça pour toi, surtout. Les conventions, je m'en fiche un peu – tu devrais le savoir ! – mais puisque tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche..."

Remus resta un moment sans voix. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire penser cela à Sirius ? Bon, bien sûr, il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre que ses amis l'approcher de trop près... mais _Sirius_ !

"Tu te rappelles, en première année, quand j'ai attrapé ton bras pour attirer ton attention ? Tu as fait un bond, et la façon dont tu m'as regardé laissait deviner très clairement ce que tu étais trop poli pour dire carrément: 'Je t'interdis de me toucher' ou un truc de ce genre. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être étonné, puisque tu es tellement... distant. J'ai essayé de garder ça à l'esprit depuis, même si j'ai sûrement oublié souvent."

Remus regarda fixement son ami sans même savoir s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. Première année... Oh oui, il s'en souvenait ! Mais ce n'était pas ce que Sirius croyait...

"Sirius... Je ne pouvais pas te le dire à ce moment-là mais, tu vois, c'était juste après la pleine lune et j'avais encore mal partout, alors..."

"Oh !"

Sirius avait l'air horrifié, maintenant, et aussi désolé que s'il venait de lui faire mal encore une fois.

Il se redressa sur les genoux puis se leva complètement, fit un pas en avant et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, un bras posé sur le dossier.

Remus leva les yeux pour croiser les siens.

"Tu dois être un peu coincé quand même", dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Sinon, tu viendrais plus près !"

Sirius lui adressa l'un de ses fameux sourires étiquetés "mes intentions sont mauvaises".

"Oh, si c'est ce que tu veux..." répliqua-t-il.

Et il se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil – ou, plus exactement, sur les genoux de son ami.

"Tu m'écrases, imbécile !" protesta Remus en riant.

Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il tenait réellement à ce que Sirius retourne sur l'accoudoir...

"Tu l'as cherché !"

"Je voulais un peu de _réconfort_ !" lui rappela Remus. "Ça, c'est plutôt une agression !"

"Oh, tout de suite les grands mots !" plaisanta Sirius. "Mais je dois admettre que, puisque c'est toi la personne à réconforter, tu devrais être sur mes genoux et pas le contraire."

La situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Remus décida qu'il était temps de faire cesser ces bêtises.

"Et si on faisait un compromis ? Si tu me laisses bouger pour que je me décale vers la droite, il devrait y avoir juste assez de place pour toi à côté."

'Juste assez de place' était un peu optimiste. En réalité, ils durent se serrer beaucoup pour tenir tous les deux dans le fauteuil. Mais au moins ils n'étaient plus l'un sur l'autre, ce qui constituait une nette amélioration selon la partie la plus rationnelle de l'esprit de Remus.

"Bon", dit Sirius. "Maintenant, parlons sérieusement."

Remus cligna des yeux, feignant parfaitement une immense surprise.

"Tu dois être très fatigué..." commenta-t-il. "J'ignorais que tu étais capable de parler sérieusement."

"Je suis capable de tout", affirma Sirius d'un ton qui rappelait terriblement James dans ses pires moments d'arrogance.

Ce dont il était parfaitement conscient, car il ajouta:

"Même d'imiter James, tu vois ? Donc je peux t'imiter, toi aussi, si je veux. Mais vraiment, je suis sérieux, là !"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner encore un peu.

"Non, tu es Sirius..." corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Sirius Black... Joli nom, d'ailleurs ! Je l'ai toujours aimé."

Sirius soupira comme s'il était très agacé, mais Remus savait qu'il faisait seulement semblant.

"Je ne l'aime pas du tout, moi – Black, je veux dire. Tu sais comme je déteste ce nom !"

"Pourtant, il te va plutôt bien, maintenant que tu es un chien _noir_", remarqua Remus.

Sirius parut surpris. Apparemment, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Dans son esprit, le nom de Black était trop lié à sa famille pour signifier autre chose que 'tas de Sang-Purs bornés'.

"Si tu le prends ainsi, je suppose que c'est pas si mal", approuva-t-il. "Et à propos de chien noir... Tu crois qu'on pourrait le dire à tes parents ? Comme ça je pourrais rester, et..."

"Non !"

Remus avait répondu automatiquement et avec une violence qui le surprit lui-même; mais il ne changea pas d'avis après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Ils n'iraient pas dire au ministère que tu es un Animagus non déclaré, évidemment, mais ils pourraient en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Tu imagines ? Sirius, _vous m'avez laissé sortir de la Cabane Hurlante_ ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux. Il ne pourrait pas accepter ça. Alors, non seulement on aurait des ennuis, mais en plus vous ne pourriez plus jamais m'aider."

Sirius fut bien obligé de se rendre à cet argument. Mais il prouva une fois de plus son don pour contourner les règles en proposant une autre solution:

"Alors je reviendrai quand tu seras déjà dans la cage. Je transplanerai directement dans la cave dès que le soleil sera couché et je repartirai de la même façon le matin avant qu'ils viennent te chercher. Ils ne sauront rien, et toi tu ne seras pas tout seul."

Remus regarda de nouveau son ami sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cette possibilité (en fait, il avait même oublié que Sirius avait passé son permis de transplaner quelques mois plus tôt). Une demi-douzaine d'objections différentes lui traversèrent l'esprit au même moment. Mais, pour une fois, il décida de ne pas écouter la voix de la raison. Il avait besoin de Sirius, et Sirius voulait être là pour lui. Alors il sourit et dit:

"Tu avais raison. Tu es vraiment capable de tout !"


	5. Expérimentation

**Chapitre 5 – Expérimentation**

_Le loup hurle. Il est seul, et furieux d'être enfermé dans cette cage sans rien à déchiqueter – pas même un pied de chaise, un coussin ni aucun autre meuble ou accessoire. Il déteste être là plus encore qu'à _lautre endroit_. Il sait que personne ne le fera sortir de la cage. Il sait qu'il y est coincé pour toute la nuit._

_De plus en plus furieux, le loup tourne en rond dans cet espace si réduit. Il hurle encore et est sur le point de se mordre lui-même à défaut de mieux quand il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est plus seul: un garçon vient d'arriver, sortant de nul part. Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs, gris-bleu, qui le regarde tristement._

_Quelque chose, tout au fond de l'esprit du loup, lui dit qu'il connaît ce garçon, sait comment il s'appelle, pourquoi il est là et pourquoi deux autres garçons ne sont pas avec lui. Pourquoi il l'appelle "Moony" et a l'air si perturbé, aussi. Ce "quelque chose" essaie même de convaincre le loup que le garçon lui est cher et qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde lui faire de mal. Mais la voix de la raison est si faible qu'elle ne peut se faire entendre. L'instinct animal la noie sous une vague de fureur et le loup se jette contre les barreaux de la cage en grondant, menaçant._

_Le garçon est tout juste hors de portée et, bien qu'il ne montre aucun signe de peur, il n'est sûrement pas assez stupide pour s'approcher. Les yeux d'ambre du loup brillent de colère et de frustration. Comme il aimerait réduire cette terrible tentation en charpie ! La vague conscience humaine qui l'ennuie constamment semble particulièrement horrifiée à cette idée, mais le loup s'en moque. Il veut tuer ce garçon qui est certainement venu pour le narguer. Si seulement il était juste un peu plus près..._

_Le loup cesse subitement de secouer les barreaux. Il ne grogne ni ne hurle plus, non plus. Il reste muet et immobile, les yeux fixés sur le grand chien noir en face de lui. Il connaît ce chien, et cette fois ce n'est pas sa "voix de la raison" qui le lui dit. Ce chien est celui qui, d'habitude, l'aide à sortir de _lautre endroit_. C'est son ami. Et, puisqu'il est là, tout ira bien._

_Le chien avance. Il est juste de l'autre côté des barreaux, maintenant. Il émet un court son rassurant, et le loup le comprend, bien sûr – après tout, loups et chiens sont cousins dans le monde animal. En fait, une espèce de lien spirituel s'est créé entre eux dès le début. Le loup aime aussi ses autres amis – le cerf et le rat -, mais il ne peut pas communiquer avec eux aussi facilement qu'avec le chien. Parfois, c'est comme si les deux esprits canins étaient connectés. Ils ne peuvent pas se parler réellement comme font les êtres humains, mais ils se comprennent d'un coup d'oeil, d'un son ou d'un signe, et le loup aime cela. Même cette étrange partie de lui qui n'a rien d'animale aime cela. Et il sait que le chien aussi. Y compris son propre côté non-animal._

_Le loup glisse son museau entre deux barreaux et le chien approche pour y frotter le sien._

_Indéniablement, la présence du chien est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée au loup._

° ° °

"Sirius ?" marmonna Remus, encore à moitié endormi.

Puis il reconnut le visage de sa mère et retint juste à temps un petit cri horrifié quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il prit immédiatement une expression neutre, mais en réalité il était presque terrifié.

Que dirait-il à sa mère si elle demandait pourquoi il avait l'air de s'être attendu à que Sirius soit là ? Ou pire, si elle avait remarqué l'éclair de panique qui était sûrement passé dans ses yeux avant qu'il arrive à le cacher ? Que pourrait-il bien dire si elle le questionnait ?

Par chance, elle demanda seulement si elle l'avait réveillé – et ajouta qu'elle en était désolée sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Puis elle proposa de lui apporter quelque chose à manger.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger, mais il accepta juste pour s'épargner un nouveau sermon du genre "tu as besoin de reprendre des forces". Rien ne l'obligerait à manger tout de suite, de toute façon.

Restait un autre problème: il lui fallait un prétexte pour expliquer l'absence des habituelles griffures et morsures sur sont corps. Il aurait dû dire à Sirius de venir un peu plus tard...

Cette pensée suffit à lui remettre en tête une image de son rêve – où était-ce un vrai souvenir ? Padfoot-le-chien et Moony-le-loup, chacun d'un côté des barreaux, frottant leurs museaux l'un contre l'autre dans une espèce de câlin qu'ils ne pourraient jamais imiter sous leur forme humaine. L'idée de la joue de Sirius touchant la sienne ainsi était tout simplement inconcevable. Presque indécente.

_Même les filles ne font pas ça_, pensa Remus, faisant de son mieux pour chasser le sentiment déroutant qui menaçait de le submerger. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison de souhaiter que ça puisse arriver ! Et encore moins de penser que ce serait bien agréable.

Remus était tellement occupé à se raisonner puis à se demander ce qu'en penserait Sirius qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et il ne prêta pas plus attention aux voix qui venaient du salon... jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'élève, très claire, dans le couloir, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

"Non non, merci. Je viens de manger. Je n'ai besoin de rien."

Remus s'assit d'un bond.

Sirius ! Sirius était revenu ! Et, à en juger par le bruit de vaisselle suivi d'un juron qui aurait coûté quelques point à Gryffondor si le professeur McGonagall avait pu l'entendre, il s'était chargé du plateau que Mrs Lupin avait préparé pour son fils... mais il se trouvait maintenant bien ennuyé, incapable d'ouvrir la porte sans tout faire tomber.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda Remus d'un ton très amusé.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une sorte de grognement qu'il décida de prendre pour un oui. Un coup de baguette résolut le problème et Sirius entra, lentement pour éviter de renverser le contenu d'un verre qui, pensa Remus, était dangereusement proche du bord du plateau.

"Ne ris pas, Moony, sinon je pourrais trébucher très malencontreusement juste avant de poser ça sur tes genoux !"

Remus rit quand même.

"Pose-le sur la table de nuit, alors. C'est plus sûr !"

Etonnamment, Sirius obéit. Puis il s'assit au pied du lit et sourit.

"Ta mère dit que tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que d'habitude..."

Le coeur de Remus manqua un battement.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Moony !" répondit Sirius, l'air si fier de lui que Remus s'en inquiéta encore plus. "Je lui ai donné la première explication qui m'est venue à l'esprit – que tu avais trouvé un moyen de garder un peu le contrôle... Après tout, c'est vrai. J'ai juste omis de préciser qu'il fallait que je sois là pour t'aider."

Remus dut admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, même en ayant le temps de réfléchir. Maintenant, il allait sûrement devoir inventer des détails à propos d'une technique de concentration et du pouvoir de sa volonté pour résister aux instincts du loup mais, au moins, le don qu'avait Sirius pour trouver en un éclair une excuse tout à fait vraisemblable dès qu'on lui posait des questions concernant l'un des nombreux secrets des Maraudeurs lui éviterait de devoir se décider lui-même. Sinon, sa répugnance à mentir l'aurait conduit à se contenter de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ce qui n'aurait probablement pas suffi à détourner les éventuels soupçons de ses parents.

"Ça devrait aller..." dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Puis, après une courte pause, il ajouta très bas:

"J'aimerais que ce soit vrai."

Sirius le regarda, la tête penchée, l'air à la fois inquiet et un peu perplexe.

"Tu veux dire sans mon aide ni celle des autres ?"

Remus hocha la tête en silence.

"Mais..." commença Sirius.

"Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, ce n'est pas le problème", coupa Remus. "C'est juste que... Même sous ta forme de chien, tu es toujours toi-même, hein ?"

Sirius parut réfléchir un instant à la question.

"Oui, presque... Plus que toi, en tout cas. Je vois le monde un peu différemment et je ne pense pas tout à fait de la même façon mais oui, je suis toujours _moi_."

"Tu sais ce que tu fais et tu t'en souviens après", résuma Remus.

Comme il gardait les yeux baissés, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du visage de Sirius, mais il devina au ton de sa voix qu'elle devait refléter autant l'étonnement que la commisération.

"Tu ne te souviens de _rien du tout_ ?"

Remus secoua la tête pour indiquer que non... puis s'aperçut que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.

"En fait, je ne suis pas sûr. Parfois je rêve de trucs qui pourraient être vrais. Peut-être qu'ils le sont. Peut-être que je crois que j'ai rêvé juste parce que j'en ai une vague image en tête quand je me réveille... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Sirius parut encore surpris.

"Presque rien", dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sortir, tu sais bien."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand tu es arrivé ?" insista Remus.

Savoir était soudain très important pour lui, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il y tenait tant.

"Ben... Je ne m'étais pas encore transformé, évidemment – je me demande si c'est possible de transplaner en Animagus, d'ailleurs –, alors tu... euh... tu as grogné et secoué les barreaux de la cage. Mais tu t'es calmé tout de suite quand tu as vu Padfoot."

Sirius essayait visiblement de parler d'un ton détaché, mais son hésitation, aussi courte fut-elle, avait suffi pour que Remus devine qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas être facile de dire à un ami "tu voulais me mordre".

"Je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre et ça me rendait furieux", murmura Remus, plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

Il se souvenait soudain de son rêve avec tant de clarté qu'il craignit un instant de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se jeter sur Sirius sur-le-champ. Evidemment, il ne pourrait pas vraiment lui faire de mal, mais perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même serait très gênant. Et effrayant.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il tremblait un peu. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas se souvenir, finalement.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix très inquiète.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était évident que ça n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Sirius de ces pensées bestiales qui lui traversaient l'esprit de temps en temps. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire à quel point le loup avait souhaité pouvoir le tuer cette nuit-là.

Un instant plus tard, il laissait échapper une exclamation horrifiée. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'une simple petite erreur aurait pu provoquer un véritable drame.

"Quoi ? Moony ?"

Sirius s'était approché et cherchait à croiser le regard de son ami. Son inquiétude était très visible, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la peur rétrospective qui étreignait le coeur de Remus.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu transplaner_ à l'intérieu_r de la cage ?" gémit-il en levant enfin les yeux.

Sirius resta un instant figé puis secoua lentement la tête.

"Ne pense pas à ça, Moony", dit-il sur le ton qu'emploierait un adulte pour parler à un enfant qui a peur du noir. "Je savais où j'allais. Et j'aurais pu me transformer tout de suite, de toute façon. Je ne risquais rien."

Remus était soudain terriblement conscient du peu d'espace qui les séparait. C'était bizarre, cette impression que l'air entre eux était chargé d'électricité – ou d'ondes magiques, peut-être – et que le moindre contact physique pourrait se révéler dangereux. Dans un sens. En fait, ce serait aussi...

"Dis, tu m'écoutes ?"

Sirius avait de nouveau cet air mi-inquiet mi-étonné, avec la tête penchée de côté. Cette fois, l'idée qui traversa l'esprit de Remus ne venait certainement pas d'un instinct de bête sauvage, mais c'était presque pire. _Dans un sens._

Ce serait tellement facile ! Il lui suffirait d'avancer un peu la tête – à peine cinq centimètres – et...

"Moony ?"

Que signifiait donc ce sourire amusé qu'affichait Sirius, exactement ?

"Oh, désolé !" balbutia Remus en reculant autant que possible – mais la tête de lit l'arrêta vite. "Je..."

"Tu me regardais comme une _fille_ !" s'exclama Sirius avec l'un de ses célèbres "aboiement de rire". "Elles ont toujours cet air-là quand elles espèrent que je vais les embrasser."

Remus fixa sur lui des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela pouvait se voir autant. Puis il baissa la tête, honteux. Mais, quelque part sous une bonne dose d'embarras, il admirait la désinvolture avec laquelle Sirius était capable d'accuser un garçon de le regarder de la même façon que les filles. C'était stupéfiant.

"Je ne suis pas une fille", répondit-il finalement, horriblement conscient que sa tentative d'adopter le même genre de ton n'était pas concluante. "Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais..."

Il ne prononça pas les derniers mots, mais c'était inutile, bien sûr. Et Sirius fit comme s'il les avait entendus quand même, apparemment toujours aussi parfaitement à l'aise.

"Je sais pas, moi ! T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse (au sujet de laquelle il n'avait certainement aucun doute):

"Tu pourrais avoir envie d'essayer – tellement que tu t'en fiches si c'est _moi_."

_Est-ce que c'est ça ?_ se demanda Remus.

Au moins, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Stupide, mais compréhensible. Presque normal...

"Ou alors", poursuivit Sirius, imperturbable, "tu me trouves peut-être tellement... attirant... que tu t'en fous que je ne sois pas une fille et toi non plus."

_Ce serait plutôt ça, oui..._ s'avoua Remus.

Mais il était loin de s'en foutre, en réalité. C'était tout de même très gênant. Et incompréhensible.

"Arrête un peu d'essayer d'analyser mon comportement !" protesta-t-il, espérant que sa voix ne rendrait pas un son trop implorant.

"Pour une fois que je réfléchis, tu pourrais me laisser faire !" s'écria Sirius en faisant mine de bouder. "Tu devrais être fier d'avoir réussi à m'apprendre quelque chose."

"Mais ce n'est pas un genre de réflexion utile !" répliqua Remus, beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet. "C'est de la moquerie, en fait... Et pour ça, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de leçons !"

Sirius lui adressa son sourire le plus "innocent".

"Je vois que toi, tu n'en as plus besoin..."

Remus sourit, un peu timidement. Il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à éluder la question sous-entendue dans les suppositions de Sirius quand celui-ci revint à l'attaque:

"Bon, puisque tu penses que je ne peux pas réfléchir utilement, on va tenter une _expérience_..."

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Remus ne put pas finir de demander une explication, mais la nature de l'interruption était plus que claire. Manifestement, ce que Sirius appelait "expérience" impliquait que leurs lèvres se touchent avec une douceur étonnante, déclenchant une tempête d'émotions troublantes. Et Remus dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ignorer la partie de lui qui mourait d'envie d'en faire un genre de baiser beaucoup plus intime. Il avait déjà agi bien trop impulsivement en entourant Sirius de ses bras pour l'attirer plus près...

Il s'attendait à un commentaire à ce sujet et, bien entendu, Sirius ne manqua pas l'occasion de faire remarquer que ce détail ne lui avait pas échappé.

"Ose donc prétendre que t'as pas aimé ça, maintenant !"

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention," dit Remus, tout bas, en se forçant à garder les yeux fixés sur ceux de Sirius parce que c'était la seule façon de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. "Mais, franchement, tu es taré – tu sais, ça ?"

"Je sais", répondit Sirius avec un autre de ses sourires "innocents". "Mais je parie que tu _aimes_ que je sois comme ça... Après tout, je ne fais que ce que tu veux et que tu n'oses pas faire !"

Pour une raison assez obscure, Remus trouva cette remarque un peu vexante.

"Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de me décider à faire quelque chose si ça ne peut pas être considéré comme raisonnable ?"

"Ben... oui !" répondit Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence. "C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?"

Remus savait qu'il ne le disait même pas pour se moquer, cette fois, mais il en fut quand même agacé. Toujours ce "syndrome de la pleine lune", probablement.

"Je ne peux pas le nier", admit-il aussi calmement que possible. "Mais tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ?"

Les yeux écarquillés de Sirius montrèrent clairement que non.

"C'est pas juste parce que t'es quelqu'un de raisonnable – pas comme moi ?"

Remus soupira.

"Non. Je ne suis pas si raisonnable que ça. Parfois, même, je _déteste_ être raisonnable ! Mais il faut que je le sois, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Après tout, je suis une 'créature des ténèbres', tu sais ?"

Il dut combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ainsi que la terrible envie d'aller chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de Sirius.

_C'est ridicule !_ pensa-t-il. _Cette fichue lune me transforme vraiment en fille !_

Comme si le transformer en bête sauvage la nuit ne suffisait pas !

"Tu n'es _pas_ une 'créature des ténèbres' !" protesta Sirius. "Tu es mon ami. Et on est amis même quand tu es un loup, tu sais ? Il y a cette espèce de... d'affinité canine, on va dire... qui nous permet de 'parler' sans mots."

Cette idée rappelait quelque chose à Remus. Oui, c'était ainsi dans ses rêves... sauf que ce n'étaient pas des rêves, finalement.

"Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas 'perdre le contrôle' devant qui que ce soit d'autre", reprit Sirius, "mais avec moi tu peux être toi-même, Moony."

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer..." commença Remus.

Mais Sirius ne le laissa pas continuer:

"Quoi que tu penses en ce moment, fais-le !" l'encouragea-t-il. "Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien."

Comme toujours quand quelqu'un demande "A quoi tu penses ?", Remus eut un instant l'impression que son esprit était complètement vide... puis il souhaita que ça n'ait pas changé, parce que les idées qui s'imposèrent à lui étaient tout sauf avouables. Il choisit de rire pour cacher son embarras.

"Tu prends des risques !" s'exclama-t-il. "Et si j'avais pensé à t'étrangler ? Ou à me servir de ce couteau comme d'un poignard pour te faire taire ?" ajouta-t-il avec un geste en direction du plateau qui était toujours sur la table de nuit, intact.

Sirius rit aussi.

"Je sais me défendre, tu sais ! Et même en loup, tu me fais pas peur, alors..."

"Tu es trop sûr de toi, Padfoot", dit Remus, soudain très sérieux. "Le loup est dangereux, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies."

"Je le sais", assura Sirius. "Mais, même s'il est dangereux, il ne ferait pas de mal à son ami le chien. Et, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, toi non plus."

_N'en sois pas si sûr !_ pensa Remus. _Je ne sais même pas comment éviter de me faire du mal à moi-même..._

Ce n'était pas le même genre de mal, toutefois. Et il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire tout cela à voix haute.

"Bon", déclara-t-il à la place, "voyons si je peux étouffer cet excès de confiance un peu plus efficacement..."

Puis il prit son oreiller pour le lancer à la figure de Sirius.

Un jeu d'enfant, innocent... C'était mieux ainsi.


	6. Juste un peu trop

Au cas où je ne pourrais pas revenir poster de nouveau chapitre avant Noël (parce que je ne serai pas chez moi), je vous souhaite déjà de **joyeuses fêtes**.

A bientôt. Bisous.

_Cybèle_

**- - -**

**Chapitre 6 – Juste un peu trop**

"Alors ? Tu as réussi à savoir quelque chose ?" 

La question prit Remus au dépourvu. Pendant deux secondes, il se demanda même de quoi il s'agissait. Il cessa d'arranger artistiquement sur un plat les biscuits salés qu'il avait apportés pour la fête de Nouvel An de Sirius et se tourna vers James, l'air perplexe. Puis il comprit ce à quoi son ami avait fait allusion... et dans quelle situation embarrassante il se trouvait maintenant.

Sirius venait de quitter la cuisine en les chargeant de préparer l'apéritif pendant qu'il vérifiait que rien ne manquait sur la table. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment. Ou Peter pouvait arriver... Après tout, il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Même les discours pré-départ de style "sois prudent et tiens-toi bien" que lui tenait toujours sa mère n'étaient pas si longs que ça. Et Remus comptait bien éviter d'aborder devant lui (ou devant n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs) le sujet de l'_orientation_ de Sirius. En fait, il aurait préféré ne pas en parler du tout, mais James n'avait visiblement aucune intention de renoncer à savoir.

"Il t'a dit pourquoi il n'aime pas Lily ?"

"Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Lily, c'est qu'il n'aime pas que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle", répondit machinalement Remus en ajoutant quelques biscuits sur le plat. "Je crois que ça ira si tu ne parles pas d'elle ce soir."

James soupira. De toute évidence, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir prononcer le nom de la fille qu'il aimait pendant toute une soirée lui apparaissait comme une forme de torture.

Remus essaya de se mettre à sa place.

_Si je n'avais pas le droit de parler de Si... _

Il se figea, choqué par ses propres pensées. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui – quelque chose qui lui avait donné ces idées déplacées au sujet de Sirius, d'abord le jour où ils s'étaient roulés dans la neige et puis plusieurs autres fois après. Il savait aussi qu'il avait adoré le baiser et ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'en aurait pas refusé un deuxième. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait sortir avec aucune fille, n'est-ce pas ? C'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit d'autre. La même chose aurait pu se produire avec James ou Peter, si Sirius n'avait pas été l'invité de la famille Lupin pour ces quelques jours de vacances. Ou peut-être que non ? 

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait rien de comparable avec les sentiments de James pour Lily. C'était juste... juste qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de... de contact physique, en quelque sorte. Et il ferait mieux de ne plus y penser.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda James.

Et, d'après le ton insistant, Remus devina qu'il avait déjà posé la question au moins une fois avant.

"Rien", dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître calme. "Je... Je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose."

"A propos de Sirius ?"

"Non !"

La réponse était probablement un peu trop hâtive, mais James ne parut pas le remarquer.

"Ça ne concerne que moi," ajouta inutilement Remus.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments plutôt que de Sirius.

"Oh, laisse-moi deviner !" s'exclama James, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'une inquiétante lueur "maraudeuresque". "Tu n'oses pas me dire la vérité parce que, en réalité, vous avez _tous les deux_ des vues sur moi, c'est ça ?"

Au moins, il s'en amusait, maintenant... Pendant une demi-seconde, Remus fut tenté de lui révéler la _vraie_ vérité, juste pour voir sa tête. Mais il décida de répondre prudemment sur le même ton de plaisanterie:

"C'est si évident ? Je croyais que j'étais plus doué que lui pour cacher ma jalousie."

"Tu comprends trop bien la sienne. Ça t'a trahi !"

Remus était sur le point de complimenter James sur son sens de l'observation – en espérant qu'il n'était pas si bon que ça – quand ils entendirent un grand bruit de chute, rapidement suivi d'un retentissant "Je déteste la Poudre de Cheminette !" et d'un "aboiement de rire" caractéristique.

"Ah, zut, on a raté la grande entrée de Wormtail !" commenta James sans le moindre signe de surprise.

"Je suis sûr que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se servir de la Poudre de Cheminette s'il n'avait pas raté son examen de Transplanage..."

Bien entendu, James avait réussi du premier coup, et Sirius aussi. Quant à Remus... Il n'avait même pas été autorisé à essayer. Mesure de sécurité anti-loup-garou... Il n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance parce qu'il n'était pas aussi maladroit que Peter quand il s'agissait de sortir des cheminées, mais Sirius s'était indigné et avait même parlé d'envoyer une Beuglante au ministère.

Ce souvenir fit sourire Remus. Bien qu'il soit obligé d'y mettre un frein la plupart du temps, il aimait cette façon impulsive qu'avait Sirius de réagir à ce qu'il considérait comme injuste ou simplement contraire aux intérêts de ses amis.

Souriant toujours, Remus prit les biscuits et passa la porte de la cuisine, suivi de James qui portait un autre plateau avec quatre verres et une bouteille de cidre à la citrouille. Il aimait peut-être un peu trop Sirius mais, si c'était un problème, il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était temps de célébrer la nouvelle année. Avec les trois meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

° ° °

Remus laissa probablement ses yeux s'attarder sur Sirius plus longtemps que sur les autres ce soir-là mais, à part cela, il se conduisit normalement sans avoir besoin de se surveiller, ce qui lui donna l'espoir de pouvoir cacher les sentiments incongrus qu'il s'était découvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent comme ils étaient venus. Puis, un jour – dans un an ou deux, peut-être -, il en parlerait aux autres et ils en riraient ensemble. James se prétendrait vexé de ne pas avoir été "l'élu", Peter se demanderait éternellement s'il s'agissait ou non d'une plaisanterie, et Sirius...

Non, Remus n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que ferait Sirius. L'embrasser de nouveau pour s'assurer que la "fixation" était bien terminée ? Lui reprocher d'avoir été si "cachottier" une fois de plus ? Ou rire plus fort que les autres et s'exclamer "Tu es encore plus fou que moi !" ? Peut-être tout cela, et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Parce que Sirius Black était l'une des personnes les plus imprévisibles que Remus ait jamais rencontrée. Et pourtant... Oui, en fait, il restait quand même quelque chose de tout à fait prévisible.

"Tu ne nous as pas encore parlé de tes nouvelles idées de blagues", dit-il d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas.

Et, comme il s'y attendait, Sirius tira de sa poche une liste de "tours à jouer avant la fin de l'année scolaire".

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à préparer leurs plans. Comme ils l'avaient déjà remarqué depuis quelques mois, avoir le Préfet en Chef dans leur camp constituait un avantage non-négligeable. Et le fait que la Préfète en Chef ne voudrait surtout pas lui causer d'ennuis ne pouvait que rendre les choses encore plus faciles... sauf qu'il y eut un gros blanc dans la conversation quand Peter mentionna ce détail.

Remus et James échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet mais, malgré son expression agacée, Sirius ne dit rien. Remus décida de prendre ça pour un bon signe. Sirius s'habituerait à la situation; tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

_Et entre-temps_, se promit Remus, _je serai là chaque fois qu'il se sentira seul et abandonné par Prongs._

Un instant plus tard, toute son attention de nouveau concentrée sur le plan, il fit une suggestion très utile et indéniablement "diabolique" qui impressionna Peter, stupéfia James et lui valut un grand sourire de Sirius, qui s'exclama même "T'es génial !"

Remus se surprit alors à envisager d'élaborer tout seul un tour à jouer à quelqu'un, juste pour prouver à Sirius qu'il en était capable aussi. Puis il se morigéna intérieurement pour cette idée ridicule. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Il serait comme James tentant d'attirer l'attention de Lily... Et il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce genre d'attention de la part de Sirius. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune _raison_ de la vouloir, pour commencer. Tôt ou tard, la fixation prendrait fin. Il le fallait.

Mais si lcette fin n'arrivait jamais ?

° ° °

Les semaines passèrent et il semblait que rien ne changerait. James restait avec ses amis un peu plus souvent mais Sirius évitait toujours Lily, et Remus ne savait pas comment le raisonner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui tenir compagnie quand James n'était pas là, sacrifiant une heure de lecture au coin du feu pour parler Quidditch et blagues en marchant dans le parc, parce que Padfoot détestait se sentir pris au piège à l'intérieur du château. Peter se joignait parfois à eux, mais on voyait très bien qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. Cette fois, Remus lui avait donc dit qu'il pouvait rester dans la salle commune.

C'était une journée très froide et brumeuse. Malgré le sort de réchauffement qu'il avait jeté sur sa cape, Remus ne put réprimer un frisson.

"Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir non plus, hein ?" demanda soudain Sirius en s'arrêtant devant le lac gelé. "Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas plus que Peter être dehors par ce temps."

"Je ne serais pas venu si je n'avais pas voulu", répondit tranquillement Remus.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il détestait avoir froid, ça oui, mais il aimait marcher et parler avec Sirius. Même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais pour lui un ami aussi parfait que James, il était si content de se sentir proche de Sirius pour une heure ou deux de temps en temps qu'il était prêt à affronter le mauvais temps s'il le fallait.

"C'est agréable de s'éloigner un peu des gens", ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, l'air dubitatif.

"Tu es vraiment antisocial !" s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exactement comme quand ils étaient en première année.

"Asocial", corrigea machinalement Remus. "Antisocial, c'est plutôt pour quelqu'un d'activement hostile à la société... Et je ne suis pas vraiment asocial non plus, de toute façon. Plus maintenant. Sinon je serais dans mon lit avec un bon livre – et sous un _tas_ de couvertures !"

L'accentuation de "tas" fit rire Sirius – mais, bien sûr, elle augmenta aussi ses doutes.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es peut-être plus aussi _asocial_, mais tu es toujours très frileux !"

"Ça, tu ne pourras jamais le changer", soupira Remus en resserrant plus étroitement sa cape autour de lui. "Mais ça n'a pas d'imp..."

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait surpris un geste que Sirius avait esquissé, sûrement sans réfléchir, puis suspendu brusquement.

Il décida que c'était là sa chance de se venger des taquineries de son ami.

"Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as accusé de ne jamais faire ce que j'avais envie de faire ?" demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce jour-là, et il pensait certainement que Remus préfèrerait l'oublier.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" commença-t-il.

Remus n'avait pratiquement aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il s'en moquait. Il venait juste de comprendre à quel point il tenait à mentionner cet "incident", même en plaisantant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

"Et tu te rappelles du jour où tu as prétendu ne pas être trop coincé pour donner des marques d'affection aux gens sans te transformer en chien d'abord ?" poursuivit-il, ignorant la question.

L'amusement remplaça la surprise sur le visage de Sirius.

"_Toi_, tu essayes de me lancer un défi ? Je rêve !"

Remus répondit de la manière dont il savait que son ami l'aurait fait à sa place: sourire faussement innocent et haussement d'épaules.

"Tu ne peux pas me battre à ce jeu-là, Moony !" prévint Sirius.

Et, sans un instant d'hésitation, il s'approcha pour envelopper Remus à la fois dans sa cape et dans ses bras.

"Maintenant, si quelqu'un nous voit et imagine des trucs, ce sera de ta faute, alors je m'en fiche", ajouta-t-il.

"Qui te dit que moi, je ne m'en fiche pas ?" répliqua Remus, toujours d'humeur taquine. "Et ne sois pas si sûr que je ne peux pas te battre..."

Pour une fois, il n'hésita pas même un instant. Un petit baiser sur les lèvres prouva à Sirius que même Remus Lupin pouvait parfois agir sans réfléchir. Et, sur le moment, il n'accordait vraiment aucune importance à ce que pourraient penser les gens.

Il y avait vraiment peu de risques qu'ils soient vus, de toute façon. Qui d'autre serait assez fou pour sortir par ce froid ? Et quelqu'un qui regarderait le lac depuis le château ne pourrait pas les reconnaître – pas avec ce brouillard. Bref, Remus se sentait parfaitement libre de rester où il était, et même de s'installer plus confortablement, passant les bras autour de la taille de Sirius et appuyant la tête sur son épaule.

"Et dire que tu prétends que moi, je suis bizarre..." marmonna Sirius d'un ton qui trahissait un certain attendrissement malgré l'évidente intention moqueuse.

"J'avais froid !" lui rappela Remus. "Et puis il fallait que je te prouve que tu avais tort."

Mais il savait que ces raisons n'étaient pas les vraies, et il se demanda si Sirius le savait aussi. Il était bizarre, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ou, plus exactement, il était probablement... eh bien, exactement ce que James et Lily pensaient que Sirius pourrait être – gay.

_Si seulement c'était vrai... _

Mais non, même dans ce cas-là, rien ne serait simple. Après tout, cela signifierait que Sirius aimerait_ James_. 

Instinctivement, Remus serra Sirius plus fort sans même s'en rendre compte.

"T'essaies de m'étouffer ou quoi ?" protesta Sirius en riant.

"Oh ! Désolé..." s'excusa distraitement Remus en relâchant son étreinte juste assez pour permettre à son ami de respirer normalement.

"Ça va, Moony ?"

Remus recula légèrement pour regarder Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

"Je sais pas... Peut-être la façon dont tu t'es accroché à moi... comme si tu me suppliais de t'aider ou un truc dans le genre."

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Mais, bien sûr, Remus ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui l'avait soudainement rendu triste.

"Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de... d'aimer quelqu'un et de penser que c'était... une très mauvaise idée, mais... tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?" demanda-t-il quand même.

Sirius le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, muet d'étonnement, et Remus baissa les yeux, craignant soudain d'en avoir trop dit. A la réflexion, la question semblait atrocement claire...

"Qui... ?" commença finalement Sirius.

"Je peux pas te le dire", se hâta de répliquer Remus. "Et ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu pourrais répondre à la question ?"

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai même jamais vraiment aimé personne – tu le saurais, sinon !"

"Ah, d'accord... Ça veut dire que même moi, tu ne m'aimes pas !" s'écria Remus, feignant la vexation.

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Tu sais bien que si. Sinon tu ne serais pas là, dans mes bras comme une _fille _!"

"Arrête !" s'indigna Remus en se libérant des bras de son ami. "Tu sais très bien que je déteste t'entendre dire que je ressemble à une fille juste parce que j'aime les livres plus que le Quidditch et que la lune me rend ridiculement nerveux et susceptible. C'est pas ma faute !"

"Je sais, du calme ! Et reviens ici, sinon tu auras encore froid."

Sirius se rendait-il compte de la douceur contenue dans sa voix quand il avait prononcé ces mots ? Remus aurait facilement pu la prendre pour un signe indiquant que les sentiments dont il devenait de plus en plus conscient avaient de bonnes chances de ne pas être à sens unique, finalement. Mais, bien entendu, il s'interdit ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Ce qui se révéla encore plus difficile un instant plus tard, quand Sirius dit, en le serrant de nouveau contre lui:

"Je ne te traite pas comme une fille, si c'est ça qui t'embête. Y a pas de fille que j'aime assez pour m'inquiéter si elle a froid."

Remus cacha son trouble derrière un sourire amusé.

"Alors, je suis... privilégié ?"

"Evidemment !" assura Sirius. "Et tu le mérites: tu es toujours tellement gentil... Je devrais arrêter d'en profiter, d'ailleurs. Et si on retournait au château pour voir si les elfes ont quelque chose de bon à nous donner pour le goûter ? Après, je te laisserai lire tranquille - juré !"

Remus avait quelques doutes à ce sujet – il savait par expérience que Sirius était tout simplement incapable de se taire pendant plus de cinq minutes – mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comment aurait-il pu considérer comme dérangeant le son de la voix de quelqu'un qu'il aimait tant ?

Qu'il aimait... juste un peu trop, en fait.


	7. Secrets

**Chapitre 7 – Secrets**

Remus jouait aux échecs sorciers avec Lily – ou, plus exactement, il tentait de se reconcentrer sur la partie. 

Sirius et James venaient de décider de sortir pour essayer à tour de rôle le magnifique nouveau balai que James avait reçu de ses parents comme cadeau de Noël. Et, juste avant qu'ils quittent la pièce, Remus avait malencontreusement regardé Sirius d'une manière dont il n'était pas du tout censé le regarder. C'était pour cela qu'il avait maintenant tant de mal à se concentrer. D'autant plus qu'il était presque certain que Lily l'avait vu.

Bien sûr, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir, sinon toute l'école finirait par savoir.

L'idée qu'il avait désormais un deuxième grand secret le frappa avec la violence d'un Cognard, et un petit soupir désespéré lui échappa – si léger qu'il serait passé inaperçu dans l'habituel bruit de fond des conversations mais, dans le cas présent, Lily ne pouvait pas manquer de l'entendre puisque, pour une fois, la salle commune était presque vide. Tous les autres Gryffondors avaient un cours. Le leur avait été annulé et, James et Sirius partis, ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Lily leva les yeux vers Remus, parut hésiter un instant puis proposa:

"On peut aller les rejoindre, si tu veux. James ne me verra sûrement même pas, étant donné qu'il est incapable de quitter ce balai des yeux, mais tu auras peut-être plus de chance avec Sirius."

"Ce serait un peu fort ! Sirius n'aurait aucune raison de faire attention à moi", commenta Remus en riant pour cacher son embarras. "Après tout, tu sors avec James, et moi... je ne suis même pas le meilleur ami de Sirius..."

Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Le ton de sa voix laissait trop clairement deviner qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus d'importance que quiconque dans le coeur de Sirius Black. S'il restait une chance pour que Lily n'ait rien remarqué, il venait de la gâcher.

"Il t'aime beaucoup, pourtant," répondit la jeune fille, songeuse. "James m'a dit que Sirius et toi étiez plus proches que jamais ces derniers temps. En fait, je l'ai taquiné là-dessus parce que c'est lui qui est jaloux, maintenant. J'avais toujours cru que l'amitié était plus forte chez les filles, mais j'ai complètement changé d'avis depuis que je les connais mieux. Ils sont tellement proches que ç'en est presque effrayant, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est comme s'il ne restait presque pas de place pour nous !"

Remus se demanda si la formulation ambiguë était intentionnelle. Ce "nous" aurait pu signifier "une petite amie et d'autres amis", bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça sonnait plutôt comme "une petite amie et un petit ami" – et Lily le pensait sûrement aussi, car ses joues rosirent légèrement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. James t'aime", dit Remus.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle en doutait, mais c'était la seule réponse non-compromettante qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

"Oh, je sais ça ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air si sûr que..."

Cette fois, Remus ne put même pas imaginer quelle autre signification pourrait avoir cette phrase laissée en suspens. C'était très clair... et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

"Bon, ça ne me regarde pas", ajouta hâtivement Lily.

Ce qui aurait suffi à dissiper le moindre doute.

Valait-il la peine d'essayer de nier ? Elle savait, de toute façon. Et Remus avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Qui mieux que Lily Evans, qui s'était tournée vers lui quand elle commençait seulement à comprendre que James n'avait pas que des défauts (1), pourrait l'aider à y voir clair maintenant que c'était lui qui avait besoin de conseils ?

"Est-ce que c'est... si évident que ça ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Pas vraiment", le rassura Lily. "Je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à... il y a deux minutes. Mais tu sais... quand James m'a embrassée avant de partir... je t'ai vu regarder Sirius, et c'était comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il fasse la même chose – ou au moins comme si tu espérais qu'il le fasse."

Remus baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier et déplaça une pièce sans réfléchir, juste pour se donner une contenance. La pièce protesta, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

"Je sais que c'est ridicule", dit-il ensuite, très bas, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'échiquier.

"Oh non, pas du tout !" s'exclama Lily. "Surprenant, oui, mais pas ridicule, ni choquant, ni rien de ce genre. En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait à Sirius."

Remus releva finalement la tête, et Lily lui sourit. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il restait là à la regarder d'un air stupéfait sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle comme le silence durait. "Je ne voulais pas..."

Remus l'arrêta d'un petit geste de la main.

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais, Lily... c'est pas mon... On n'est pas... Enfin, il n'est pas au courant, quoi !"

Lily parut surprise, mais pas embarrassée comme Remus s'y attendait.

"Tu devrais lui dire, alors", dit-elle simplement.

Et elle aussi déplaça une pièce sur l'échiquier, apparemment au hasard.

Remus soupira.

"Ce n'est pas si simple ! D'abord, c'est un garçon et moi aussi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?"

"Ce serait difficile de ne pas remarquer !" commenta Lily avec un petit rire. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, du moment que _vous_, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire... Je sais bien que pas mal de gens penseraient que ce n'est pas normal, ou en tout cas que c'est très bizarre, mais quelle importance ? Après tout, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir !"

Tout avait l'air tellement simple, à l'entendre !

"Mais... et si _Sirius_ pense que ce n'est pas normal ?" répliqua Remus.

Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit James... Si Lily pensait réellement que Sirius pouvait avoir des vues sur lui...

"Tu penses toujours qu'il est beaucoup trop attaché à James, c'est ça ? Et donc tu espères que j'arriverais à l'en tenir éloigné ?"

Il avait à peine élevé la voix, mais son agacement devait être visible car Lily sembla plutôt vexée.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" protesta-t-elle. "J'essaye seulement de t'aider !"

Remus baissa de nouveau les yeux, honteux de cette infime perte de sang-froid.

_Encore ce syndrome pré-lunaire_, chantonna la voix de Sirius dans sa tête.

"Je sais... Désolé. C'est juste que... tu ne peux pas comprendre", soupira-t-il en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, évitant toujours de regarder la jeune fille.

Aucun d'eux ne s'occupait plus de la partie d'échecs, de toute façon.

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer", suggéra gentiment Lily.

Si seulement c'était possible ! Mais il y avait tout simplement trop de choses que Lily ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas parler du loup et du chien, qui étaient si importants pour expliquer pourquoi il se sentait si proche de Sirius, et il ne pouvait même pas justifier ses doutes, puisque la raison pour laquelle il pensait s'être inconsciemment interdit de s'attacher à quiconque d'autre que ses amis était également liée au Grand Secret. Bref, il ne pouvait rien dire.

A moins que... Oui, bien sûr, il lui restait toujours la possibilité de _tout_ dire.

Remus secoua machinalement la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Non, non ! Il s'était juré de ne jamais prendre le risque d'en parler volontairement à qui que ce soit. Ne pas avoir perdu ses trois amis quand ils avaient découvert la vérité, cinq ans plus tôt, avait déjà été un vrai miracle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait presque oublié la présence de Lily, qui attendait toujours une réponse, et il sursauta quand elle parla.

"D'accord. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, de toute façon."

Manifestement, elle avait cru qu'il s'adressait à elle quand il avait secoué la tête. Il ne prit pas la peine de la détromper.

"Au moins, maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne trouve pas choquant que je sois trop attaché à Sirius..." dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Lily sourit aussi, avec beaucoup plus d'assurance.

"Je ne peux pas supporter que des gens en méprisent d'autres pour ce genre de raisons stupides. C'est exactement comme ces bêtises à propos de la pureté du sang sorcier, ou à propos des couleurs de peau ou des religions dans le monde moldu... C'est tellement _stupide_ !"

Elle termina ce discours en tapant du poing sur la table, renversant quelques pièces d'échecs qui la fusillèrent du regard.

Remus éclata de rire.

"Eh, ne te fâche pas ! Tu sais bien que je suis d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, je pourrais difficilement ne pas être d'accord: je suis un sorcier de sang-mêlé et..."

Comme il hésitait, Lily finit la phrase à sa place:

"Et tu es amoureux de Sirius. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte de le dire."

"Je n'ai pas honte", assura Remus – bien que sa voix manquât terriblement d'assurance, en réalité. "C'est plutôt que... enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que mes raisons de... d'être aussi attaché à lui... Je ne sais pas si ce sont de _bonnes_ raisons, tu vois ? Je veux dire... Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été pareil si je... Si quelque chose ne m'était pas arrivé il y a une bonne dizaine d'années."

"Tu le connaissais déjà ?" s'étonna Lily. "Je pensais que vous vous étiez rencontrés ici..."

Remus hocha la tête.

"On s'est rencontrés ici, oui... Je ne connaissais pas Sirius quand... ce truc est arrivé. Mais c'est lui qui a trouvé une solution pour que ça aille mieux. En fait, il a fait quelque chose de dangereux et de... pas vraiment permis... juste pour moi."

Il sourit rêveusement au souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait vu Padfoot le chien. Mais c'était un sujet délicat, il le savait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dit grand-chose, c'était assez pour éveiller la curiosité de Lily, et il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement à tout formuler aussi vaguement.

"Je me doute bien que ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre sens", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose. "Je suis désolé de faire tant de mystères."

"Oh, j'ai l'habitude des mystères !" s'exclama Lily d'un ton juste un peu trop détaché pour cacher qu'elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus. "Il y a tellement de choses que James refuse de m'expliquer... J'ai arrêté de poser des questions depuis la fin de notre deuxième semaine ensemble."

James... Remus n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que ça devait être difficile pour lui, de toujours éluder les questions sur sa nomination au poste de Préfet en Chef (2) et même sur le jour où il avait sauvé Severus Snape des griffes de ce que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard pensaient être l'une des terribles créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite.

"Désolé pour ça aussi", dit-il. "C'était sûrement aussi lié à... mon problème."

Le "petit problème de fourrure", comme disait James. Ça faisait toujours rire Sirius.

"Je ne crois pas..." répondit Lily, l'air intrigué. "En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment vos surnoms bizarres pourraient... Si ?"

Elle avait demandé à cause de la réaction de Remus à la mention des surnoms. Il avait de nouveau sursauté, et il était même possible qu'elle ait aperçu un éclair de panique dans ses yeux...

_Tu aurais dû être plus prudent_, s'admonesta-t-il. _On aurait _tous _dû_.

"Bon, ne me dis rien si tu ne veux pas", dit Lily dans un louable effort pour mettre un frein à une curiosité grandissante que Remus ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

En fait, il envisageait sérieusement de lui révéler son secret. Après tout, c'était la copine de James, donc elle faisait presque partie du groupe – ou, du moins, elle pourrait si Sirius l'acceptait. Et Remus savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le seul problème, c'était... Comment dire une chose pareille ? On ne peut pas juste annoncer "Je suis un loup-garou" et espérer que son interlocuteur prendra la nouvelle aussi calmement que si on n'avait fait qu'une remarque anodine à propos des conditions météorologiques.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que... c'est tellement compliqué !" soupira-t-il. "Mais pour les surnoms... Disons qu'ils font référence à des animaux totems."

"Comme des noms indiens ?"

"A peu près", confirma Remus. "James... Hum... Son totem est un cerf."

Il devinait que Lily voudrait savoir ça en premier.

"Ça lui va plutôt bien", commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. "Un animal à l'air fier, mais doux quand même... Mais pourquoi... ?"

Remus l'interrompit, au cas où la question se rapporterait à quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas encore comment exprimer.

"On l'appelle Prongs à cause de ses bois", expliqua-t-il. "Euh... ceux du cerf, je veux dire ! Et Sirius est un chien – enfin, son totem – parce que c'est un ami fidèle, et aussi à cause de son nom, je suppose... C'est un grand chien noir... Quoi ?"

Lily fronçait les sourcils, et Remus s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait cessé de parler comme si les Maraudeurs avaient choisi mutuellement leurs "animaux totems". Ce "je suppose" était indéniablement de trop ! Et puis il y avait toutes ces hésitations et confusions entre personne et animal...

"Non, rien... Continue", l'encouragea Lily.

Remus respira profondément. Il savait qu'il risquait à tout moment de se trahir... mais il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Il était sûrement déjà trop tard. A moins que...

"Bon, alors, Sirius... On l'appelle Padfoot en référence à... aux pattes de son totem chien. Et Peter, c'est Wormtail parce que la queue d'un rat ressemble à un ver. Maintenant..."

Il s'apprêtait à prétendre qu'il avait une lettre à envoyer. Ainsi, il pourrait aller à la volière et son secret serait sauf. Mais Lily avait déjà posé une question – _la_ question.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi ils t'appellent Moony ?"

"Oh, ça ! C'est... C'est parce que Sirius trouve que je suis... toujours en train de rêvasser, tu vois ? Toujours dans la lune."

Ça faisait une bonne explication, mais maintenant, si elle demandait quel animal le représentait...

Elle ne demanda pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder pensivement, et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent Remus se sentit si mal à l'aise qu'il se dit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire si elle savait. Lui mentir semblait soudain encore plus impensable que lui dire la vérité.

"D'accord, c'est pas ça la raison. Et les animaux ne sont pas que des totems. En fait, James, Sirius et Peter sont..."

"Des Animagi !" s'écria Lily, visiblement choquée.

Elle n'avait pas l'air si surprise que ça, pourtant. En fait, Remus était convaincu qu'elle s'en était doutée depuis le moment où il avait dit "Sirius est un chien" ou un autre truc de ce genre. Elle s'était refusée à le croire sans preuve, mais maintenant...

"Remus ! C'est... c'est _illégal_ ! Comment avez-vous pu... ? Oh !"

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira soudain, montrant qu'elle avait compris quelque chose d'important. Puis elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

"C'était ça, l'idée de Sirius, je suppose... Ce truc 'dangereux et pas vraiment permis'... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça pouvait résoudre un problème que tu avais..."

_Ça y est_, pensa Remus avec un calme relatif qui le surprit._ Il va y avoir une personne de plus dans le secret._

"Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner", dit-il. "James y est bien arrivé, et il n'avait que 12 ans."

Il lui semblait que ce serait mieux s'il la laissait mettre les pièces du puzzle en place par elle-même. La révélation l'horrifierait quand même, bien sûr, mais au moins elle ne la frapperait pas d'un seul coup.

Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Elle avait plus d'indices que James n'en avait eu. Quelque chose qui s'était passé quand il était enfant, l'idée des Animagi qui avait changé sa vie, et puis le surnom... sans parler de ses disparitions mensuelles. Elle devinerait forcément très vite.

A l'expression de son visage, il sut exactement à quel moment elle atteignit la conclusion qui s'imposait.

_Elle sait. _

Son coeur battait très fort, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Et elle non plus. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux vert émeraude – seulement une immense surprise, puis de la compassion. Et, quand elle bougea enfin, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, ce fut pour serrer Remus dans ses bras, si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. 

"Je suis tellement désolée", murmura-t-elle. "Je ne me rendais pas compte... Je pensais que James exagérait avec tous ses secrets, qu'il aurait dû me faire confiance... Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était si important. Bien sûr, tu disparaissais tous les mois, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être à cause de..."

Sa voix tremblait et elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Ce que Remus aurait trouvé terriblement gênant. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas la laisser en dire plus.

"Oui, c'est à cause de la pleine lune", confirma-t-il en la repoussant aussi gentiment que possible. "Je suis un loup-garou, bon, maintenant tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas si terrible – enfin, plus maintenant. Grâce à Sirius... Et James, et Peter. Ils sont toujours là pour moi. Et je suis sûr que je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne."

"Oh, bien sûr que tu peux !"

Ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants, mais elle ne pleura pas.

"Je suis là, moi aussi, si tu as besoin de moi", ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu timide.

Remus lui sourit aussi.

"Maintenant, Sirius sera bien obligé d'admettre que tu es tout à fait digne de sortir avec son meilleur ami !"

L'expression de Lily montra clairement qu'elle avait quelques doutes à ce sujet.

"Peut-être qu'on peut l'espérer, mais je crois vraiment que ce qu'il lui faut, c'est toi", dit-elle en souriant encore.

° ° °

Un profond silence régnait dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Remus était le seul à ne pas dormir et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un livre à lire, mais parce que la voix de Lily résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est toi..._ Si seulement c'était vrai !

Il avait détaillé ses doutes, expliquant qu'il craignait que ses sentiments aient été altérés par les circonstances, et que, si jamais Sirius y répondait, ce ne soit que parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Il avait également raconté à Lily ce qui s'était passé le jour de Noël, et aussi plus tard, près du lac gelé...

"Tu vois ?" avait-il insisté avant que Lily puisse placer un mot. "Ça ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était qu'un défi stupide – les deux fois."

Pourtant, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait droit à un traitement privilégié et qu'il n'aimait aucune fille suffisamment pour tenir à s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

_J'ai froid, là. _

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il imaginait si bien que les bras de Sirius lui tiendraient chaud beaucoup mieux que les couvertures... 

Lily avait raison, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi éternellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à plaisanter et à se défier mutuellement pour voler un baiser de temps en temps en se demandant constamment ce qu'en penserait l'autre.

C'était l'avis de Lily. Et, à la réflexion, Remus devait admettre que Sirius semblait bien saisir chaque occasion de lui témoigner une affection qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec de l'amitié.

Et puis il y avait ce regard que Lily avait surpris par hasard au moment où Sirius et James s'en allaient. Remus n'avait rien remarqué parce qu'il avait reporté son attention sur l'échiquier dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que la façon dont il tenait les yeux fixés sur Sirius était bien trop révélatrice, mais Lily était formelle: Sirius s'était retourné pour le regarder aussi pendant quelques secondes avant de franchir la porte-portrait, avec la même expression qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de James chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle...

- - -

(1) Référence à la fic sur Lily et James que j'avais écrite avant.

(2) Ça aussi, c'est dans ma fic sur Lily et James.

- - -

Je n'ai pas fini de répondre aux reviews et je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai poster le chapitre suivant mais bon, voilà au moins celui-ci pour que vous sachiez que je n'oublie pas que la publication de cette fic n'est pas terminée. Joyeux Noël et... j'espère à bientôt, même si c'est très compliqué quand je ne suis pas chez moi.


	8. Dans la cave

_**Désolée pour le retard. Problème de WiFi en plus de l'accès limité à l'ordinateur de ma soeur. Mais voici enfin le dernier chapitre (sauf qu'il reste un épilogue après).**_

- - -

**Chapitre 8 – Dans la cave**

_(N.B. En anglais, j'avais intitulé ce chapitre "Sweet moment at the sweet shop" mais, comme je ne pouvais pas garder mon jeu de mots en français, j'ai changé, parce que "Doux moment à la confiserie", c'est un peu... moche. lol)_

**  
**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Un rire bref résonna dans le sombre tunnel – si sombre que deux pointes de baguettes suffisaient à peine à l'éclairer un peu.

"_Sirius_ !"

Remus n'avait même pas besoin de demander une explication. Il savait que, depuis le jour où ils avaient décidé d'utiliser cette formule comme mot de passe pour leur carte magique, Sirius avait trouvé très amusante l'idée que son si raisonnable ami puisse jurer avoir de mauvaises intentions.

Les points marqués "Remus Lupin" et "Sirius Black" apparurent presque au bout du passage secret qui reliait la cave de Honeydukes à un couloir de Poudlard. Sirius, qui s'était avancé pour jeter un coup d'oeil au plan par dessus l'épaule de Remus, étouffa un juron quand il vit un autre point, marqué "Argus Filch", juste à côté de la statue à l'intérieur de laquelle était dissimulée la seule voie qu'ils puissent emprunter pour sortir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?" grommela-t-il. "Il n'a même pas l'air de ne faire que passer... Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir des soupçons ?"

Ni lui ni Remus n'avait pas la moindre d'idée de comment le concierge aurait été capable de découvrir le passage secret, étant donné sa condition de Cracmol et le fait que la bosse de la statue ne puisse être ouverte que par magie, mais une chose était sûre: il ne manifestait aucune intention de s'en aller.

Les deux garçons attendirent en silence pendant une longue minute, les yeux fixés sur la carte, puis Sirius décida d'aller voir s'il pouvait entendre quelque chose depuis l'intérieur de la statue. Remus pensait que c'était inutile et potentiellement dangereux, mais il savait qu'aucun argument n'aurait pu empêcher son impatient ami de bouger enfin. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lui recommander la prudence:

"Ne fais pas de bruit, surtout !"

Un peu plus tard, un chien noir très familier glissait le long du toboggan de pierre et atterrissait aux pieds de Remus. Puis le chien se transforma en un Sirius hilare, qui murmura "Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais !" avec un gloussement de rire réprimé en attrapant la main que Remus avait machinalement tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

"Pourquoi... ?" commença Remus, les sourcils froncés.

"J'avais besoin de l'oreille fine de Padfoot pour comprendre ce que Filch marmonnait tout seul", s'empressa d'expliquer Sirius.

Il affichait maintenant une expression beaucoup moins réjouie.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, quelqu'un avait lancé une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses dans le couloir, ce qui signifiait que Filch allait probablement rester là pendant des heures, à nettoyer le sol et les murs.

"On est coincés ici", conclut Sirius d'une voix morne. "A moins qu'on retourne à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre un autre passage..."

Remus consulta sa montre.

"On a à peine le temps d'arriver à Honeydukes avant la fermeture", dit-il, dubitatif. "Et les sorts anti-vol que les propriétaires lancent en partant se déclencheraient sûrement si on essayait de sortir."

Mais l'unique alternative était de rester là à attendre, ce que Sirius ne supporterait pas. Remus renonça donc à argumenter et suivit son ami dans le tunnel en direction du village sorcier.

° ° °

"Deux minutes !" râla Sirius en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une boîte en carton tandis que Remus s'asseyait sur une caisse en bois et dépliait la carte avec son calme habituel.

Sirius répéta même l'exclamation en ajoutant une grossièreté entre "deux" et "minutes".

"Filch est toujours là", annonça Remus, toujours aussi calmement, ignorant délibérément l'écart de langage. "Attendons ici, d'accord ? Regarde, ce n'est pas si mal – on a de quoi s'asseoir et on peut faire un peu plus de lumière..."

Sans attendre la réponse, il leva sa baguette pour allumer un feu dans le bocal de verre que les propriétaires de la boutique avaient suspendu à cet effet au mur près de la porte.

"Bon... puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir, on peut au moins rendre cet endroit un peu plus confortable", soupira Sirius, résigné.

Et, d'un petit coup désinvolte de sa propre baguette, il transforma une longue boîte en un canapé d'aspect bien moelleux sur lequel il se laissa tomber aussitôt.

"Parfait !" commenta-t-il en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui. "Viens ici, Moony. Il ne te manquera que ton livre."

Remus sourit. Les dons de Sirius pour la métamorphose ne le surprenaient plus, mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être un peu impressionné à chaque fois.

"Je suis sûr que tu es ravi que je n'aie pas emporté mon livre", dit-il en s'installant à côté de son ami. "Mais il ne me manquera pas tant que ça. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé lire tranquillement, de toute façon."

"Oh, pauvre petit Moony !" s'exclama Sirius en prenant un air désolé. "On croirait que je ne te laisse jamais lire... Tu exagères vraiment, là ! La plupart du temps, tu n'as même pas l'air de m'entendre quand je te parle pendant que tu es plongé dans un de tes précieux bouquins. C'est pas vrai ?"

"Comment le saurais-je, si je ne t'entends pas ?" répliqua Remus avec un large sourire qu'il qualifiait à part lui de "style très Sirius".

"Ne souris pas comme ça !" protesta Sirius en détournant les yeux.

Remus fixa sur lui un regard stupéfait. Bouder pour une simple imitation de son sourire "innocent" ? Ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! Mais, à la réflexion, Sirius ne semblait pas réellement agacé. Il était plutôt... troublé ?

"Sirius ?" appela Remus d'une voix hésitante.

"Oh, laisse tomber ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ce genre de bêtises."

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Même si se retrouver coincé dans cette cave l'ennuyait, il aurait dû considérer les bavardages inutiles comme un bon moyen de passer le temps.

"Et dire que tu prétends que c'est moi qui suis sujet aux sautes d'humeur !"

Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de le taquiner, mais la tentation était trop grande. Et puis, avec un peu de chance...

"Evidemment, puisque l'approche de la pleine lune a le même effet sur toi que tu-sais-quoi sur les filles !"

Gagné ! Il avait sourit. (Et même presque ri.)

"Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être fâché pour de bon", dit Remus, peut-être un peu trop affectueusement.

"Je ne peux pas être fâché sur toi, de toute façon."

Si Remus avait mis trop d'affection dans ses mots, que dire de ceux de Sirius ?

_Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est toi... _

Remus aurait voulu pouvoir redemander conseil à Lily maintenant. Il semblait bien que ce soit le bon moment pour parler à Sirius, puisqu'ils étaient seuls ensemble dans un endroit où personne ne risquait de débarquer à l'improviste. Mais comment s'y prend-on pour dire à un ami qu'on s'est subitement mis à avoir pour lui des sentiments qui ressemblent de plus en plus à de l'amour ? Ce n'est pas si facile. Surtout quand cet ami est un garçon et qu'on en est un aussi... 

° ° °

_Cette fois, tu dois le lui dire !_ s'ordonna Remus.

Il avait déjà laissé passer deux occasions en moins d'un quart d'heure, et c'était d'autant plus agaçant qu'il était persuadé que Sirius faisait exprès de détourner la conversation à chaque fois. D'abord ce commentaire indigné sur les Bombabouses et la personne qui avait _osé_ les lancer dans_ ce_ couloir ("Et depuis quand y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous qui fait des trucs comme ça ?") puis cette question inutile au sujet du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils avaient acheté pour Peter cette après-midi-là ("Mais oui, c'est évident, que ça va lui plaire !" avait répondu Remus d'un ton légèrement agacé. "Il l'a admiré dans la boutique pendant au moins dix minutes le mois dernier !")... Et maintenant cette suggestion de manger quelques bonbons et gâteaux en guise de dîner. Désespérant !

"Sirius, on n'est pas à Poudlard", lui rappela Remus avec toute la patience dont il était capable. "On ne peut pas prendre ça comme dans les cuisines de l'école. Et, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer quand je suis sur le point de te dire quelque chose d'important !"

Sirius, qui avait déjà ouvert une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment choqué.

"Tu sais, tu parles toujours comme un Préfet..." remarqua-t-il ensuite.

"_Sirius_ !" insista Remus.

"Oh, allez, Moony ! Je m'arrangerai pour leur rembourser tout plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je meurs de faim !"

Remus soupira. A vrai dire, il avait faim aussi et il fallait admettre que les gâteaux étaient terriblement tentants. N'empêche, ce serait du _vol_ !

"Explique-moi un peu comment tu comptes payer plus tard sans avouer qu'on était ici ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton impatienté.

"Sais pas", répondit Sirius entre deux bouchées. "On verra. Mais je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen. Tu me fais pas confiance ?"

"Tu es tellement irresponsable !"

"Et toi, tu es tellement rabat-joie !"

Ils se querellèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes, puis Remus abandonna. Après tout, Sirius avait déjà entamé une boîte de gâteaux. Il était trop tard pour lui faire entendre raison. Remus décida donc de prendre quelque chose aussi, à la condition qu'ils calculeraient le prix exact de tout ce qu'ils auraient mangé et déposeraient la somme dans un coin de la boutique de manière à ce que les propriétaires pensent avoir laissé tomber les pièces.

Et il n'avait toujours rien dit.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant ce qui sembla un très long moment avant que Remus appelle de nouveau Sirius – à voix si basse qu'on l'entendait à peine – et prenne pour un encouragement à continuer le grognement vaguement interrogateur qu'il obtint en réponse.

"Je me demandais..." commença-t-il avec hésitation. "Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux mois ? A propos de la façon dont on se comprend quand tu es un chien et moi un loup..."

"L'affinité canine ?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Remus hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait... euh... nous influencer un peu trop ?" poursuivit-il.

"De quoi tu parles ?" s'étonna Sirius. "Est-ce que tu insinues qu'on ne serait même pas amis si ma forme Animagus n'était pas justement le seul animal qui soit assez proche d'un loup pour être capable de communiquer facilement avec ?"

"Oh non ! Bien sûr que non", s'empressa de répondre Remus. "Je voulais juste dire... Bon, je suppose que c'est pas pareil pour toi parce que tu es plus proche de James et qu'il y a un tas d'autres gens avec qui tu pourrais être ami... mais pour moi... je crois que tu es tout simplement la seule personne que je puisse aimer... plus que n'importe qui d'autre... et c'est à cause de ça, alors... C'est une raison idiote, hein ?"

Sirius le regarda fixement sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre par une autre question:

"Tu te rends compte de ce que ça a l'air de vouloir dire, formulé comme ça ?"

Malgré son embarras, Remus soutint le regard de son ami de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Oui", dit-il, parfaitement calme en apparence mais très agité intérieurement. "Je suis tout à fait conscient de la signification de cette phrase. Et je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. C'est juste..."

"L'affinité canine ?"

"Je suppose."

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

"Alors tu penses que Moony-le-loup est... tombé amoureux de Padfoot-le-chien, si on peut dire ça pour des animaux, et que ça t'empêche d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?"

Dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment ridicule.

Sirius riait sans se cacher, maintenant, et Remus se demanda s'il se moquait de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute, soudain très sérieux:

"C'est quoi, le problème ?"

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Il pensait toujours que c'était une raison stupide d'être amoureux de quelqu'un, mais si Sirius n'y voyait rien de mal...

"Ça... ça ne te dérange pas, alors ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"A peu près autant que ça te dérangera si je fais ça..."

_Ça_, bien sûr, signifiait poser les lèvres sur celles de Remus - doucement. Puis s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras - en le serrant très fort. Reculer juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux avec la même expression que James quand il regardait Lily. Et enfin l'embrasser une seconde fois. Comme James embrassait Lily, aussi.

° ° °

Un très long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils reprennent une vraie conversation. Ils étaient maintenant plus couchés qu'assis sur le canapé, et étroitement enlacés. Il y avait bien eu un instant où Remus avait pensé que c'était un peu indécent mais, dès la seconde suivante, il avait décidé qu'il s'en fichait. Puis il avait tout oublié. Si Sirius le voulait aussi, qu'est-ce qui aurait dû les arrêter ? La raison ? Ça semblait tellement insignifiant, tout à coup. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus se sentait aussi insouciant que Sirius, et ça le rendait si heureux qu'il était certain de ne jamais le regretter.

Il était presque endormi, toujours confortablement installé dans les bras de ce garçon qui était devenu tellement plus qu'un ami, écoutant les battements de son coeur en pensant que les gens qui prétendaient que les garçons devaient aimer les filles, que c'était la seule option normale admise par la nature, ne savaient vraiment pas de quoi ils parlaient.

"Pourquoi les loups-garou ne peuvent pas ronronner ?" murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

"Oh, t'as raison, c'est pas juste !" répondit Sirius du même ton ensommeillé. "J'aimerais bien que les chiens puissent, aussi."

Rire les tira de leur léthargie et ils se regardèrent avec le même sourire heureux. Puis il s'embrassèrent, et cela semblait si naturel que c'était comme s'ils l'avaient fait très souvent, depuis des années.

"Je suis content que tu aies enfin suivi mon conseil", dit Sirius en serrant à nouveau Remus dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as conseillé quelque chose, toi ?"

Sincèrement, Remus ne s'en souvenait pas.

"Ça doit être le seul bon conseil que j'aie jamais donné, et tu oses oublier qu'il venait de moi !" s'exclama Sirius en feignant d'être très vexé.

"En fait, je pensais que je suivais les conseils de Lily, mais si tu dis que j'ai suivi le tien aussi..."

"Evans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?"

Cette fois, il fronçait les sourcils pour de bon, et le ton agacé n'était pas feint non plus.

"Elle disait que je devrais te parler de... mes sentiments", expliqua Remus, légèrement inquiet. "Elle avait vu comment je te regardais – et comment toi, tu me regardais, aussi. Je n'étais pas complètement sûr qu'elle ait raison, mais... elle avait raison, hein ?"

"Elle avait deviné que je rêvais de... t'avoir dans mes bras comme ça ?"

Remus hocha la tête.

"Et elle sait que je suis un loup-garou, aussi", ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sirius sursauta et se remit en position assise, obligeant Remus à se redresser aussi.

"_Quoi _? Merlin, comment elle a fait pour deviner _ça _? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle savait ?"

"Elle n'a pas deviné toute seule", rectifia Remus. "Je lui ai donné tous les indices. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, parce qu'elle essayait de m'aider et il y avait trop de choses que je ne pouvais pas expliquer sans parler d'un de nos secrets... Et puis c'est la copine de James... et c'est mon amie, aussi."

Sachant que l'opinion que Sirius avait de Lily était bien différente de la sienne, il avait ajouté les derniers mots en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

"Mais... et si elle..."

"Elle ne le dira à personne", coupa Remus. "Je lui fais confiance."

Sirius soupira, visiblement toujours choqué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" répéta-t-il.

"Elle était bouleversée et terriblement désolée d'avoir été si curieuse – même si en fait, la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas posé les questions qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur ni rien. Il a juste fallu que je lui dise que ce n'était pas si horrible, sinon je crois qu'elle aurait pleuré."

"Les _filles_ !" commenta Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Padfoot... On a pleuré _tous les deux_ le jour où tu as su et que tu es venu me dire que tu étais désolé d'avoir dit que j'étais trop faible et 'limite fille' pour être à Gryffondor !" lui rappela Remus en riant.

"J'avais douze ans", grommela Sirius, dont les joues se teintèrent de rouge d'une manière que Remus trouva charmante. "Et j'étais horrifié à l'idée de tout ce que tu devais subir."

Il attira Remus à lui et l'étreignit plus fort que jamais.

"Bon, d'accord, je suppose que c'était pareil pour Lily", admit-il ensuite.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et Remus soupçonna qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux maintenant aussi, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Tu sais, elle pense que je suis ce qu'il te faut pour ne plus te sentir abandonné quand James est avec elle", dit-il à la place.

"Oh, elle a tout à fait raison !" approuva Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Mais ensuite une nouvelle idée s'imposa à lui et son visage s'assombrit.

"Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Prongs..." murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Remus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le prendra pas mal", répondit Remus d'un ton rassurant. "Après tout, il a déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de dépasser les préjugés – d'abord quand il a admis que tu n'avais rien d'un futur Mangemort malgré la réputation de ta famille, et puis quand il a découvert ce que j'étais..."

L'argument sembla convaincre Sirius, et Remus se dit qu'il pouvait donc passer sous silence certains détails de ses conversations avec James.

"Au fait, c'était quoi, ce conseil que j'ai suivi alors que je ne m'en souvenais pas ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais être toi-même avec moi", lui rappela Sirius. "Le jour où je t'avais défié de faire la première chose qui te passait par la tête. Je pensais que tu ne te donnerais jamais la permission d'agir sans commencer par imaginer toutes les conséquences possibles... jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

A vrai dire, Remus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux conséquences possibles...

"Mais c'est vrai que j'ai cessé de m'en inquiéter quand tu m'as embrassé", dit-il un peu timidement en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

"Et maintenant ?"

Il hésita. Juste un peu trop longtemps.

"Tu penses toujours que rien ne serait arrivé sans ce lien qu'on a créé pendant les nuits de pleine lune, hein ?" insista Sirius.

Remus ne pouvait pas le nier. Il baissa les yeux sans répondre.

"Mais qui a dit que c'était pas bien ?" reprit Sirius d'un ton emporté. "Et pourquoi s'inquiéter de ce qui se serait passé si ce loup-garou ne t'avait pas mordu ou si je n'étais pas devenu un Animagus chien, puisque c'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

_Il marque un point..._ dut s'avouer Remus. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ses sentiments puissent être réels dans ces conditions.

"Est-ce que tu es heureux, là, juste maintenant, Moony ?" demanda soudain Sirius.

Remus sourit. Pour ça, au moins, il n'avait aucun doute.

"Bien sûr ! Ça ne me dérangerait même pas de passer toute la nuit enfermé ici... et en fait ça me plairait, parce que je resterais dans tes bras."

"Ça me plairait bien aussi", dit Sirius en lui rendant son sourire. "Et je n'ai probablement jamais été plus heureux de ma vie... Alors, du moment qu'on est bien tous les deux, la raison ne compte pas. T'es pas d'accord ?"

"Et si ça ne durait que quelques jours – ou quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois – et qu'après on se rendait compte que c'était une erreur ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

"On sera toujours amis", répondit simplement Sirius.

Et ça sonnait si bien comme une évidence que Remus se dit que oui, bien sûr, ils seraient toujours amis quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y avait donc rien de mal ou de risqué à explorer une autre voie, pour quelques jours ou pour toujours.

- - -

_**Bonne année, tout le monde ! Et j'espère à bientôt pour l'épilogue, ajouté parce que quelqu'un m'avait demandé la réaction des deux autres Maraudeurs.**_


	9. Epilogue

_Voilà, normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews en retard. Si j'en ai oublié une, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Et voici la fin de l'histoire..._

- - -

**Epilogue**

"Il faudrait que je retourne dans mon lit, maintenant", dit Remus pour la troisième fois de la soirée. 

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir rester là, pelotonné contre son chéri, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps toute la nuit et voir son beau sourire en s'éveillant le matin ! Mais James et Peter ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ce ne serait donc pas prudent.

"Oh, allez ! Ils ne remarqueront rien. Ils ne peuvent pas voir à travers les rideaux, tu sais ?" insista Sirius de son habituel ton insouciant.

"Et je ferais quoi, demain matin ?" objecta Remus dans un admirable effort pour maintenir son bon sens en vie malgré la pluie de petits baisers qui tentait de le noyer. "Je ne peux pas juste sortir de ton lit et dire 'salut' comme si tout était normal."

Sirius ne cessa de l'embrasser que pour éclater de rire.

"La tête qu'ils feraient – ce serait trop fort !"

"Vraiment, Sirius, on devrait leur dire au lieu de risquer qu'ils le découvrent d'une manière qui les choquerait."

"Ça les choquera de toute façon", soupira Sirius, apparemment plus du tout d'humeur à rire ou à embrasser Remus. "Tu imagines ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé, toi, si je t'avais subitement annoncé que j'étais amoureux de James ?"

Remus se raidit presque imperceptiblement en entendant mentionner ce qu'il avait un jour considéré comme une possibilité.

"Tu ne l'as jamais été, hein ?" demanda-t-il très vite.

Sirius se remit à rire, encore plus fort.

"Bien sûr que non, Moony ! C'est toi que j'aime, enfin !"

Remus était sur le point de dire à Sirius qu'il le savait et qu'il l'aimait aussi quand une sorte de couinement le fit sursauter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Le bruit ne se répéta pas, mais Remus était certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

"On aurait dit Wormtail", dit-il. "Je veux dire... pas Peter – le rat !"

"Ça doit être une souris, alors", répliqua distraitement Sirius. "Peter n'avait aucune raison de se transformer pour aller à son mystérieux rendez-vous, et..."

Cette fois, ils se figèrent tous les deux. Des pas... Un bruit de pas anormalement fort, comme si la personne qui arrivait voulait s'assurer d'être bien entendue.

Remus bondit hors du lit de Sirius et se jeta sur le sien juste à temps. Mais il ne parvint pas à refermer les rideaux avant que Peter entre.

"Euh... salut !" balbutia-t-il en s'efforçant d'ignorer Sirius qui gloussait de rire au souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. "Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?"

Peter le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, l'air très mal à l'aise.

"Ce... ce n'était pas exactement un rendez-vous", répondit-il finalement. "Rien d'important, je vous l'ai déjà dit..."

"Oui", intervint Sirius, émergeant de derrière ses rideaux, "mais moi je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable. Depuis quand tu nous caches des trucs ?"

Remus sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait exactement du genre de phrase qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Il se tourna vers Sirius avec une expression qui signifiait "Ce n'était pas très malin, Padfoot !" et Sirius reconnut tout aussi silencieusement qu'il aurait encore une fois mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler.

Peter les regardait alternativement, l'air hésitant.

"Vous ne me cachez jamais rien, vous, j'en suis sûr..." marmonna-t-il.

Il y avait une légère note de reproche dans sa voix, mais ce ne fut pas pour cela que Remus baissa la tête, honteux.

Bien sûr, Sirius et lui avaient de très bonnes raisons de rester discrets, mais valait-il la peine de blesser leurs amis en les laissant imaginer qu'ils n'avaient pas assez confiance en eux pour tout leur dire ?

Sirius se sentait probablement un peu coupable aussi, car il cessa de tenter d'en savoir plus au sujet du rendez-vous-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-un.

"Tu sais, alors ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Remus releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Il remarqua que Peter se demandait quel genre de réponse donner.

"Je veux dire... pour Moony et moi", précisa assez inutilement Sirius comme leur ami ne disait toujours rien.

Peter soupira.

"Oui", avoua-t-il à voix très basse. "J'ai... j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez quand je suis arrivé. C'était... très clair !"

Sirius disant à Remus qu'il l'aimait... C'était on ne peut plus clair, en effet !

"Désolé que tu l'aies appris ainsi", dit Remus, ses yeux suppliant pratiquement Peter de se montrer compréhensif. "On n'avait pas l'intention de garder ça secret éternellement mais... enfin, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à expliquer, comme situation..."

"J'imagine..." murmura pensivement Peter. "Prongs n'est pas au courant, si ?"

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Si j'avais trouvé un moyen de le lui dire, tu l'aurais su aussi."

Ça, au moins, c'était une bonne réponse, parfaite pour convaincre Peter qu'ils n'avaient pas moins confiance en lui qu'en James. Même si Remus savait qu'en réalité Sirius attachait beaucoup plus d'importance à la réaction de James qu'à celle de Peter.

"Ça va ?" demanda Remus avec hésitation. "Je veux dire... Je sais que ça doit faire un choc et qu'il te faudra sûrement un peu de temps pour t'habituer à l'idée, mais..."

Peter eut un vague geste de la main indiquant qu'il n'en faisait quand même pas un drame.

"J'ai survécu au premier choc que tu m'as donné, alors je peux bien survivre à celui-là aussi", plaisanta-t-il assez maladroitement en s'asseyant au pied du lit de Remus. "Même si ça fait bizarre de penser que vous êtes... euh..."

"... amoureux ?" suggéra Sirius.

Puis il se tourna vers Remus avec un grand sourire qui lui fut rendu en version plus timide.

"C'est même _très_ bizarre !" s'exclama Peter, les regardant de nouveau alternativement. "Surtout que vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air..."

Cette phrase resta également en suspens, et Sirius proposa encore une fin appropriée:

"... gay ?"

Remus doutait que ce mot soit bien celui que Peter avait eu en tête – c'était plus probablement l'un des mots beaucoup moins polis dont les gens qualifient habituellement les garçons qui ne s'intéressent pas aux filles – et Sirius en était sûrement conscient aussi mais, par une sorte d'accord tacite, ils décidèrent tous de prétendre que ces autres mots n'existaient pas.

Peter hocha la tête. Il semblait inquiet de ce que diraient les autres.

"Ça doit être parce qu'on n'est même pas sûrs de l'être", expliqua Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu vois, j'aime bien les filles quand même... du moment que je ne suis pas obligé de passer des heures à me demander de quoi je pourrais bien leur parler. Alors c'est sûrement un hasard que la personne avec qui je me sens le mieux soit un garçon."

Peter ne semblait pas très convaincu mais, au lieu de faire un commentaire que les autres auraient pu mal prendre, il se tourna vers Remus, l'air interrogateur.

"Oh, ne me demande pas !" s'écria Remus. "Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius est presque la seule personne que... à qui je pouvais me permettre de m'attacher à ce point. Et je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à le croire. Il y avait tellement peu de chances qu'il tienne à moi de cette façon aussi..."

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Bien que Remus n'ait pas précisé les noms des autres personnes qu'il aurait pu s'autoriser à aimer, Peter n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu – ceux qui étaient aussi au courant de son "petit problème de fourrure" et qui s'en accommodaient parfaitement, donc James et... lui.

Le silence menaçait de s'éterniser quand James le brisa en ouvrant abruptement la porte et en demandant d'une voix forte:

"Wormtail, c'était toi, le rat que j'ai vu s'enfuir dans le couloir il y a dix minutes ?"

A en juger par la soudaine pâleur de Peter, Remus ne douta pas que la réponse soit positive. Et James partageait visiblement cette opinion, car il poursuivit sans attendre:

"Tu nous _espionnais_, Lily et moi ?"

"Non !" répliqua hâtivement Peter.

Puis, après une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta d'un air penaud:

"Bon, d'accord... on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de... d'être indiscret. Je voulais juste... euh... savoir comment c'était... d'être avec elle."

Ces mots parurent pétrifier James, qui resta sans voix et figé, les yeux écarquillés en une expression ébahie.

Sirius en profita pour s'imposer dans la conversation.

"Alors c'était ça, ton soi-disant rendez-vous ! Le rendez-vous de James... Tu sais, t'es peut-être allé un peu loin dans le genre 'vie par procuration', cette fois."

"Sirius..." dit Remus, sa voix sonnant comme une mise en garde.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'intervenir dans cette affaire soit une bonne idée. Surtout sur ce ton léger, même si James n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

"Je sais. Je... c'est juste que, sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte", balbutia Peter.

Bien que s'adressant à Sirius, il jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'appréhension en direction de James, dont le silence semblait l'effrayer autant qu'une explosion de colère – sans doute parce qu'il craignait que l'explosion suive. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Est-ce que... tu aimes Lily ?"

La voix de James était étonnamment calme et juste un peu hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse à sa question. Ce que Remus pouvait comprendre. Il trouverait très désagréable qu'un de ses amis aime Sirius de la même façon que lui. Mais pour ça, au moins, il y avait vraiment très peu de risques.

"Pas comme toi", dit ensuite Peter, et Remus se sentit un peu moins inquiet pour l'avenir de l'amitié des Maraudeurs.

"Comment alors ?" demanda James d'un ton toujours un peu incertain.

"Pas plus que toutes tes copines précédentes..." répondit ingénument Peter - en tout cas Remus avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de l'effet étrange que pouvait produire ces paroles.

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire à moitié étouffé et Remus lui lança un regard de reproche pour le prier de rester en dehors de tout ça.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, ils auraient déjà dû quitter la pièce tous les deux pour laisser les autres parler en privé.

"Tu... tu aimais aussi_ toutes_ mes copines précédentes ?"

Visiblement, James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Sirius rit encore, ignorant complètement le message muet de Remus.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'il vivait à travers toi ! Tu es son héros, Prongs ! Alors il aime ce que tu aimes, c'est aussi simple que ça. Hein, Wormtail ?"

"Euh... oui ?" hasarda Peter, très clairement déconcerté.

Cette fois, Sirius ne fut pas le seul à rire. James en fit autant, et Remus se permit un sourire amusé.

"OK, alors pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec une de ces filles dont notre star du Quidditch a brisé le pauvre petit coeur ?" demanda Sirius à Peter.

"Moi ? Tu plaisantes ? Elles ne savent même pas que j'existe ! Je suis transparent à leurs yeux."

"Ben, alors, fais-toi remarquer... et puis parle de Prongs et de son talent pour le Quidditch. Au moins tu ne manqueras pas de conversation."

Peter avait toujours l'air dubitatif, mais James rit plus fort, bientôt suivi de Sirius. Remus finit par se joindre à eux, heureux de constater que personne ne semblait plus fâché contre personne.

"A propos de rendez-vous, Padfoot..." dit ensuite James en s'asseyant à côté de son ami avec un sourire malicieux. "Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais suivi le conseil que tu viens de donner à Wormtail ? Tu as été étonnement compréhensif pour tout ce qui concerne Lily ces derniers temps."

"Euh... pas exactement", commença Sirius en jetant machinalement un coup d'oeil à Remus. "J'ai trouvé... quelqu'un de spécial, c'est vrai, mais pas une fille avec qui tu es sorti."

Le temps de la révélation approchait... Remus devinait la nervosité de Sirius et même, d'une certaine façon, il la sentait - ou peut-être qu'il l'imaginait seulement mais, en tout cas, il aimait l'idée qu'ils puissent être constamment "connectés" comme ils ne l'étaient d'habitude que pour les nuits de pleine lune. Il essaya donc de se concentrer pour envoyer des ondes d'encouragement à Sirius.

Entre-temps, James s'était mis à faire des déductions subtiles dans l'espoir de trouver le nom de "l'heureuse élue" qui avait accompli l'exploit de capturer le coeur de Sirius.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir... Est-ce que c'est cette fille de Poufsouffle qui avait refusé de sortir avec moi l'année dernière parce que c'était toi qu'elle préférerait ? Ou celle de Serdaigle qui s'arrange toujours pour se mettre sur ton chemin quand tu entres dans la Grande Salle pour que tu sois obligé de lui demander de se pousser et que ça lui donne l'occasion de te parler ? Ça ne peut pas être une Serpentard, hein ?"

Sirius fit signe que non à chaque question puis, après quelques autres tentatives infructueuses, James réclama un indice.

"Dis-moi au moins dans quelle Maison elle est, de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ou... si je la connais, déjà !"

Peter pouffa de rire et Remus lui lança un regard noir. Toutefois, il fallait bien admettre que, d'un point de vue extérieur, la situation devait être très drôle. En fait, malgré ce "elle" et ce "la" qui la rendait un peu vexante, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la phrase de James plutôt amusante aussi. Il cessa donc vite de froncer les sourcils et prit le parti de sourire.

Quant à Sirius... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit calme, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop agité non plus.

"Gryffondor, cheveux brun clair... et c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, oui," dit-il d'un ton presque normal.

"Une Gryffondor..." répéta James, pensif. "Une amie de Lily, peut-être ? Mais les cheveux de Iona sont foncés et Sandra sort avec un Moldu, non ? Euh... Un autre indice ?"

Sirius hésita. Longtemps. Remus se demanda s'il ne devrait pas simplement dire "C'est moi" pour briser la tension qui se faisait de plus en plus insupportable à chaque seconde. Mais Sirius se décida avant lui.

"Affinité canine ?"

En moins de trente secondes, tout le monde se tourna vers Remus. D'abord Peter, apparemment inquiet; puis James, le premier moment de stupéfaction passé; et enfin Sirius – un Sirius très nerveux dont les yeux imploraient ouvertement son soutien.

Remus se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air embarrassé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il fit donc de son mieux pour adresser un regard rassurant à Sirius et soutenir celui de ses beaux yeux gris-bleu.

"Toi ?" parvint enfin à dire James d'une voix à peine audible.

Remus hocha la tête en silence.

Quand James le regarda de nouveau, Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules comme pour dire "Ben oui, et alors ?", et Remus devina que ce geste était censé montrer à James qu'il ne doutait pas de son acceptation.

"Ça fait un choc, hein ?" intervint Peter comme aucun des autres ne semblaient capable de trouver quelque chose à dire. "Je venais de l'apprendre quand tu es arrivé. J'ai accidentellement surpris Padfoot en train de dire des mots doux à Moony... Tu imagines comme c'est_ bizarre_ ?"

Il riait, et Remus savait donc que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il valait sûrement mieux clarifier quelques détails.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas vous embêter à... se tenir la main ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre devant vous. On sera aussi discrets que possible pour éviter de vous gêner. Donc rien ne va changer. On est toujours amis, même si maintenant il y a aussi quelque chose de plus pour Sirius et moi."

"Oh, allez, Moony ! Je ne te demanderais jamais d'éviter de tenir la main de Sirius devant moi si tu as envie de le faire", répliqua immédiatement James. "Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir ensemble ? Vous pouvez même vous embrasser - moi, je m'en fiche !"

Au ton de la voix et à la lueur familière qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son ami, Remus soupçonna que l'idée l'amusait, probablement parce que ce serait un bon prétexte pour les taquiner. Il décida cependant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ça et sourit en réponse aux paroles rassurantes.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sirius réagit tout à fait différemment. Se levant d'un bond, il franchit d'un seul pas la distance entre les deux lits, s'assit à côté de Remus, lui passant un bras autour des épaules, et... planta un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Peter fit automatiquement le chemin en sens inverse pour prendre la place de Sirius à côté de James, qui suivait d'un air très amusé les efforts d'un Remus rougissant pour obliger Sirius à contenir ses effusions dans les limites de la décence.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait se retirer discrètement avant qu'ils en viennent à quelque chose de vraiment choquant", chuchota Peter à James – mais pas assez bas pour échapper à Remus.

"Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait juste rappeler notre présence à Sirius... Hé, Padfoot ! Je suis sincèrement ravi que tu aies enfin trouvé 'quelqu'un de spécial', mais je crois que Moony préférerait garder certaines choses privées."

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

"Je sais, mais j'adore le mettre dans l'embarras. Il est tellement mignon avec ses joues toutes rouges, tu ne trouves pas ?"

James rit et ne dit rien.

"Bon, d'accord, tu n'es probablement pas capable de voir si un garçon est mignon... Bref. C'est vrai que t'es content pour moi ?"

"Evidemment !" assura James sans un instant d'hésitation.

Et Remus fut particulièrement touché de l'entendre ajouter "Je suis content pour vous deux".

"Lily et toi êtes les personnes les plus incroyablement compréhensives que j'aie jamais rencontrées", dit-il, radieux. "Elle avait deviné alors que Sirius n'était même pas encore au courant, alors j'ai arrêté de prétendre qu'on était juste des amis un peu plus proches qu'avant. Elle m'a convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il sache."

"Tu as vraiment choisi la bonne fille, Prongs", approuva Sirius.

Ce qui lui valut un regard stupéfait de la part de James comme de celle de Peter.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle a été géniale avec Moony. Et en plus tu avais raison: je te comprends, maintenant."

"Tu comprends quoi ?" demanda Peter, perplexe.

"Ce que James m'a dit... sur le fait d'être amoureux."

"Sauf que je disais qu'il fallait que tu trouves une _fille_ qui te le fasse comprendre. De toute évidence, j'avais tort sur ce point..."

Tout le monde rit.

"Tu ne pouvais pas deviner..." reprit Sirius après quelques secondes. "En fait, si tu avais mentionné l'éventualité d'un garçon, j'aurais pensé que tu étais tombé sur la tête. Donc c'est mieux que tu ne l'aies pas fait."

"Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une idée aussi extravagante, de toute façon," remarqua Peter en riant encore. "Personne ne pourrait..."

"Ben... si, nous !" répliqua Remus. "Mais je dois avouer que ça me semblait très extravagant aussi au début."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

"Maintenant... tu sais ce que je pense."

C'était peut-être un peu idiot, mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire "je t'aime" devant les autres. Peut-être serait-il capable de le faire un jour, mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre prononcer les mots, de toute façon. Ils devaient être écrits dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit Peter à James, encore une fois juste un peu trop fort. "Ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, en fait, c'est pas que ce soit deux garçons, mais que ce soit _Padfoot_ et _Moony_ !"

"Tu t'y habitueras", répondit calmement James.

Puis, comme Sirius et Remus se retournaient de leur côté, il ajouta pensivement:

"Vous savez, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait arriver mais, d'une certaine façon, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, quand je vous vois, je me dis que... vous deux, ça colle très bien."

Ils lui rendirent tous les deux son sourire, surpris, bien sûr, mais surtout touchés de ces gentilles paroles.

"Tu vois ?" chuchota ensuite Sirius à l'oreille de Remus. "On est faits pour être ensemble – même Prongs l'a remarqué. Et c'est ça que veut dire 'affinité canine'."

- - -

_Fini... mais il reste une one-shot dont je compte terminer la version française bientôt (et si vous n'avez rien contre l'anglais, vous pouvez même aller la lire tout de suite: c'est "A new beginning"). Donc on se retrouvera. Encore bonne année à toutes, et merci pour vos reviews._


End file.
